


Of Blood and Arcana

by AshesofMoonlight



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenor was terrible so I’m gonna fix it, F/M, Garrosh Hellscream x OC, Garrosh being Garrosh, Garrosh deserved better, Messing with Plot is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofMoonlight/pseuds/AshesofMoonlight
Summary: Katryn Silverbane lived in Dalaran for twenty-two years, and never expected her life to change whatsoever. When Jaina Proudmoore asks her and her fellows mages to help with a particularly arduous task, involving the transport and trial of a certain genocidal former Warchief, her life will change forever. Pre "War Crimes" and after. Plot will be messed with; read at your own risk.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Katryn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, friends! I'd like to first state that this story is already about three and a half years old. I’m submitting it here from Fanfiction.net since I’d like to get people’s opinions on this here, too. I’ve found over the last few months, I haven’t had the drive to really continue it, so maybe posting it here will help with that. I’ll upload every few days until I’ve caught up with where I am at now (over 30 chapters). Enjoy??
> 
> A word of caution: while this will follow the storyline that WoW has taken since the end of Mists of Pandaria, it will be subject to some changes. Timelines will be messed with, characters who yet live may die, and characters who died may live, and storylines will be altered, some minor, and others drastic. I don't know by how much yet; all I know is that I wasn't too terribly happy with some of the fates of certain characters, or outcomes of events, so I am writing to change them. If you are an open-minded reader, and like to see the plot of something you love get totally messed up, then read on. If you could handle Warlords of Draenor, then read on. But, do so with a grain of salt, if you must.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is something that's been rattling around in my brain for a while. It will start before the events of the novel, War Crimes, and continue on through Warlords of Draenor, continuing with the events of Legion. I'd like to keep this story going as the expansions release, but who knows. I make no promises to finish this, but I will see where it goes.
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough. Read on, maybe? For Azeroth!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _**World of Warcraft** _ **belong to** _**Blizzard Entertainment** _ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter One**

**Katryn**

* * *

The air smelled of smoke and fear.

It was surprising, considering there were no fires burning, and there was the distant sound of music and chatter. Magic sizzled through the wind, and a soft glow filled the streets, as Windle Sparkshine lit the lamps of Dalaran, as he did each evening. The sun was getting low in the sky, and the chill that blew from Icecrown began to fill the room. All was as it should be, and yet…

Katryn Silverbane could not concentrate. She had that nagging feeling building in the back of her mind, as though an imp had escaped the watchful eye of its warlock master again, and was tugging on her long, dark, ponytail. That had already happened once in her life, and by the Light, once was enough.

Still, she could not concentrate. She knew it was getting late, and she should be trying to get some sleep by now, but her mind would not stop racing. Tomorrow morning, she would be meeting with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, and Lady Vereesa Windrunner, within The Violet Citadel, to discuss "something of the upmost importance" and she must use "the highest discretion" when discussing why she was meeting with the two most powerful women in Dalaran. The ideas of what Jaina and Vereesa might want was what was driving Katryn almost quite literally up the wall with anxiety at that moment.

She wracked her brain; what could she have done wrong this time? It had been two years since she had accidentally lit anything on fire when practicing fire spells, and one year since the Water Elemental Incident. Could she have forgotten something important when doing her daily errands for Jaina? The new leader of the Kirin Tor did not ask her for much in the way of help; perhaps it was because she was still hurting over the loss of her former apprentice, Kinndy Sparkshine, Windle's daughter, during the destruction of Theramore all those months prior. Katryn was not an apprentice to Jaina by any means, but she had been asked by Jaina herself to help out when needed. It wasn't just her, either. Her friends, Aerin, Claudia, and Tormant, all mages of the same rank as herself, had been asked to help Jaina with any tasks needed throughout Dalaran.

It wasn't that they were incapable, either. Katryn was by no means a weak mage. In fact, she and her four friends had been the top of their classes together, which was perhaps why Jaina had selected them to aid her. Jaina knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her when it came to managing the mage-city, especially since her purge of all the Sunreavers, the representatives of the Horde within Dalaran. Dalaran and the Kirin Tor as a whole had been launched into chaos upon Jaina's decision to purge the city of the Horde, and Katryn had been there for the whole mess. While she hadn't killed anyone, she had captured several Sunreavers within her ice barrier, and their fates were still unknown to her. She tried not to think about it too much, as it only seemed to upset her.

Katryn had never understood the hatred between the factions on Azeroth, nor did she understand the hatred between the various other, factionless races that lived on the planet, either. Before she had been sent away to Dalaran at the very young age of five years old, her mother had told her something that she had carried with her for the past twenty-two years:

" _Above all else, Katryn, be kind. The colour of someone's skin, or the height of their ears, or the shape of their teeth, does not determine their character. If the moment allows it, remember that hatred is made, not born. Almost everyone you will meet in this life, is capable of kindness, and change. Remember that, little one, and carry it with you always."_

She had carried it with her always, and would continue to do so. Living in Dalaran, Katryn had met a whole host of different people, from humans, to elves, to orcs, and even a few of the lesser seen Forsaken.

Once, she had been in the Legerdemain Lounge, and had spent the better part of two hours in deep conversation with a blood elf and a troll, over the conspiracy behind the lightheartedness of the Argent Tournament, while the Lich King's forces were quite literally at its doorstep. Katryn had not allowed her mind to be clouded by the old hatred of the Horde, as many of the Alliance Faction Leaders did, and neither did the blood elf, or the troll. They had bid a fond farewell, and Katryn had never seen them again. However, from time to time, she had had other encounters with members of the Horde, who were kind, and members of the Alliance who were not. She would carry the words of her mother, whom she had not seen in the twenty-two years, with her until the end of her days, and she would pass those words along to her children, as she hoped they would pass them along to theirs.

Katryn knew that whatever Jaina wanted from her and her friends, it must be important. Not once since the Mage's arrival in Dalaran as its new leader, had she been so hush-hush about whatever it was she wanted from them. Katryn knew this was important, and she knew she had to get enough sleep to be able to handle whatever it was, but she was also very nervous. What if Jaina asked something of them that Katryn could not do? What if she was asked to perform some spell she did not know? What if –

"Stop it," she said aloud. "You're working yourself up; stop it." She shook her head, her ponytail tickling her neck as she did, and she swiped it over one shoulder, rising from her desk, and moving across the room to lie on her bed. "If you look haggard tomorrow, Jaina might think that you were over-worried, which you are, and conclude that you're not ready for something like this." She lay down and forced her eyes shut. "Go to sleep."

Her evening came to its final close when she had downed two cups of herbal tea, and mediated for another twenty minutes. When she finally felt tired enough to lay down and go to sleep, a single thought crossed her mind:

Whatever Jaina asked of her tomorrow, she would do it. No matter what it was.

* * *

The morning dawned cool and bright, and Katryn awoke from a semi-fitful sleep just as Windle Sparkshine was turning off the street lights. She rose, ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, and put it back up in a neater ponytail, before getting dressed. She put on her simple, blue and purple robes of the Kirin Tor, picked up her satchel, grabbed her staff, which glowed a dull blue in the morning light, its glow brightening at her touch, and left her room. She descended the stairs, and entered into the streets of Dalaran, greeted with the smell of fresh bread, flowers, and magic.

She walked up the street, humming softly, her secret means of getting her sleep-addled voice ready for the day, and made her way towards The Violet Citadel. Its spires loomed above the entire city, despite being a good ten minute walk from Katryn's home. She passed the inns, the shops, the blacksmith, and the floating statue of Antonidas on her way. She waved to Windle Sparkshine as he was returning to his home, and flagged down Aerin, her fellow mage and friend, as he too, made his way to The Violet Citadel.

The high elf greeted her warmly with a one-armed hug as she walked up to him. "Good morning, Katryn," his voice was deep and wise, though in elven years, he was barely older than her. "How did you sleep? Were you up worrying all night?"

Katryn's lips twitched in a smile. "You're hilarious, Aerin. You know I wasn't." When he raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I wasn't up _all_ night." That earned her a light chuckle as he fell into step next to her. "But you have to admit, it _is_ odd that Lady Jaina would want to see us so early; all of us for that matter."

"I agree, it is odd." Aerin nodded, looking thoughtful. "I wondered myself if there is not some deeper, dire meaning behind her summoning of us."

"Have you seen the others yet?" Katryn asked as they walked, the steps leading up to The Violet Citadel drawing ever nearer.

Aerin shook his head, his white blonde hair billowing around him as he did, and his blue eyes calm. "I have not; but I am sure they will be along shortly, if they are not already there." Katryn nodded slowly, as they began to ascend the steps to the citadel, her heart beating slightly faster with each step.

The doors to the citadel opened as they approached, and they were greeted with the sight of Claudia, a human mage, and Tormant, a dwarf mage. Katryn and Aerin stopped in their tracks, as both nearly ran into them. Claudia pulled back, her short blond hair bouncing around like twisted ribbon.

"There you both are! Lady Jaina has been waiting for you!" She grabbed them both by the arms, dragging them into the citadel.

"They're no' even late, Claudia," Tormant sighed, shuffling along behind them.

"Even so, with how dire Lady Jaina made this sound, they should have been here early, like we were!" Claudia huffed, as Katryn and Aerin exchanged looks of amusement.

" _You_ dragged me here early…" Tormant muttered, "I wanted ta' keep sleepin'." Katryn threw her dwarven friend a sympathetic look, before she and Aerin were shoved into the portal that teleported them up to the Purple Parlour.

When the magic cleared from her eyes, Katryn found herself standing within the Purple Parlour, and the first thing she saw was Jaina Proudmoore, seated calmly at a small table, with four empty chairs around her. Beside her, standing, was Vereesa Windrunner, who looked as exhausted as ever. Katryn's heart ached for the high elf every time she saw her. Rhonin, former leader of the Kirin Tor, and Vereesa's husband, had been killed in the bombing of Theramore, and she had not taken it well. Upon seeing Katryn and her friends all materialize into existence, Jaina stood to welcome them.

"Ah, good, you're all here," Jaina's tone was warm, but Katryn saw no warmth in her new, ice blue eyes. After the bombing, Jaina had changed not only physically, but mentally and emotionally, as well. She was colder, like her eyes and hair, and filled with much more vengeance than ever before. At one time, Jaina had been an advocate for peace between Horde and Alliance. Now, however, she was the farthest from that. "Please, take a seat here. I will conjure some tea." Katryn, Aerin, Claudia, and Tormant all exchanged looks of nervousness, and also intrigue, as they sat themselves down around the table.

Jaina conjured a few cups of tea, handing one first to Vereesa, before bringing the rest to the table. Once everyone had helped themselves, Jaina addressed the group as a whole. "I am certain you are all wondering why I have asked you to gather here today, in such a discreet manor." They all nodded slowly, and Jaina continued before any questions could be asked. "You have all heard, I am sure, of the news out of Orgrimmar." There was a silence, and Katryn saw a small smile form on Jaina's lips. "The traitorous pig, Garrosh Hellscream, has been brought to his knees." The silence thickened, and Katryn broke it tentatively.

"The… Warchief?"

"Former Warchief, actually." Jaina let out a bitter laugh. "Vol'jin, of the Darkspear Trolls, has been named Warchief now. He leads the Horde."

"A troll?" Claudia said in disbelief, "Such a thing is unheard of amongst the Horde."

Jaina gave her a wry smile, "Indeed. But, it has happened, and King Varian has accepted it." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Hellscream has been taken into custody, and will stand trial in Pandaria." She put her cup down, fixing her gaze upon the four of them. "This is why I have asked you all here today."

"Do you wish us to accompany you to the trial, Lady Jaina?" Aerin asked, not even bothering to hide to excitement in his voice. Katryn knew of the high elf's distaste for the Horde, especially orcs, and _especially_ Garrosh. The orc had not gained a very positive reputation amongst his people, nor the other peoples of Azeroth, during his time as Warchief of the Horde, to put it mildly.

Jaina let out a light chuckle. "Yes, and no, Aerin. I have asked you all here today, because I have a certain… Delicate task for you all." She laced her fingers together, and Katryn knew she was gearing up to deliver the news that she would relish in delivering. She could tell by the way Jaina was keeping them on the edge of their seats. "Garrosh Hellscream will stand trial in The Temple of White Tiger, in Pandaria. The Alliance and Horde, amazingly, have come to an agreement, with regards to how Hellscream will be transported there." A silence followed, so she continued calmly. "I, personally, wanted him to be chained by the neck, and dragged there, all the way from the Jade Forest." Katryn had to stifle a sharp intake of breath. Even for Jaina, that sounded cruel to her. "However, that suggestion was deemed too _barbaric_ by the other faction leaders." She let out a bitter chuckle.

"Why not simply teleport him there?" Katryn asked suddenly, and her friends turned to look at her in surprise by her directness.

Jaina fixed Katryn with a look, before continuing. "Hellscream has committed many crimes, Katryn. Many of those affected would have been him executed on the spot during the Siege of Orgrimmar, myself included. However, the Pandarens, and the August Celestials, wished to see him answer for his crimes, and have a trial. So, that is what must be done. Nevertheless, they said nothing of how Hellscream would be transported to the temple, and to be teleported there would be too kind for the likes of him." She turned to gaze to address them all. "The faction leaders, and myself, have come to the decision that fits the barbaric nature of Hellscream himself. He will be transported from the Jade Forest, to the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit, in an enchanted cage. There will be guards, of course, accompanying him, to ensure there is safety in numbers. And," she looked each of them in the face, before she spoke the reason that they had been summoned in the first place.

"The four of you will enchant this prison, accompany the guards, and bring Garrosh Hellscream to his trial in a box, like the animal he is."


	2. Into the Green Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter two! I’m going to submit the first three chapters, and see how that goes. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter Two**

**Into the Green Wood**

* * *

There was a stunned silence. None of them spoke. There was only the sound of the citizens of Dalaran waking for the day, and the icy wind of Icecrown whistling through the open windows of the Purple Parlour. Katryn figured that it was so quiet, you could hear a needle hit the stone floor, were it to happen. She finally got the courage to break the heavy silence by asking the one question that, no doubt, all her companions were thinking:

"You want us to what?"

Jaina leaned back in her chair, a small smile on her face. It held no true happiness, however, only old pain, and mild triumph. She had hardened since Theramore; she was colder now, more resolved. Even with Kalec, a dragon of the Blue Dragonflight, loving her with all he had to give, her skin still had a stone-like appearance, and her eyes, now silver from the Mana Bomb that had destroyed her home, no longer shimmered with the desire to gain more knowledge; they only burned with aged revenge and bitterness.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Katryn?" Katryn felt the prick of her words, feeling foolish.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "No, my Lady, it's just…" She looked back up at Jaina, gathering her wits. "Why would you like us all to go on this mission?"

Jaina's calm resolve seemed to melt for a moment, and for an instant, she actually looked a bit happier. "I am glad you asked that, Katryn." She regarded them each before speaking again. "As you all know, when Theramore was destroyed," A pause, and Jaina took a breath. Katryn could tell this was difficult for her to say, or at least the next part was going to be. Behind her, Vereesa stepped forward and put a hand on the Archmage's shoulder.

Jaina turned and gave the High Elf and somewhat grateful smile, before continuing to speak to the four young mages. "As you all know, when Theramore was destroyed by Garrosh Hellscream and his forces using a Mana Bomb, my apprentice Kinndy," Another pause, and she took another breath. The hand on her shoulder seemed to tighten. "Kinndy was killed. It has been many months, and yet I still feel that pain as though it was yesterday. I feel the pain of all the souls lost in the bombing," Vereesa stared straight ahead, but Katryn could see the tears glistening in those glowing, blue eyes. "Losing my apprentice, losing someone as kind and full of life as Kinndy, was very difficult, and it has been some time that I have even been able to fathom the idea of taking on a new apprentice."

Katryn felt her heart quicken. Was Jaina about to say what she hoped she would say? Would she ever even consider it…?

"However," Jaina continued, "While the pain of this loss is still fresh, I understand that nothing I do, say, or hope, will change any of the events that occurred on that day." Her voice caught, and Katryn felt a stab of pity and sadness for the woman. "This is why," Jaina said slowly, "I have chosen you four, the strongest in your classes, to go on this mission. I believe you are all capable of being great mages, and that one of you will be an excellent apprentice, who will learn to understand and control their magic, and at the same time, be just and strong in the protection of what is right, and what you believe in." Jaina leaned back, a tone of finality in her voice. "This is not only a vital task in shaming a monster like Hellscream, but also a test of your resolve, and abilities as mages of the Kirin Tor. I have faith in every one of you, and in each of your abilities. You will all emerge victorious in the end, no matter if you are an apprentice, or not."

So, that was it. This was not only a means to shame Garrosh Hellscream, but also a means to help Jaina choose a new apprentice. Each of them had unique talents that made them ideal candidates to study under Jaina Proudmoore. Claudia was excellent at retaining any knowledge she learned, able to recall spells and incantations only hours after she first learned them. Aerin was a fierce combatant, something surprising for an elf. His temper made him nigh unbeatable in duels, his will to survive and win making him an excellent fighter. Tormant was gifted in potion making and conjuring, making him a necessity on excursions. He was able to conjure potions stronger than those conjured by the average mage, and his skills in alchemy meant he knew how to brew his own if he or another was low on mana.

Katryn… Katryn was different.

She was of average strength, skill, and knowledge, compared to her companions. She was capable of holding her own in a fight, retaining information, but only have reading it over a few times, and had only made someone vomit twice from her potions. However, she knew what made her strong; ten years ago, a little over a year before Dalaran was invaded by the Lich King, someone had told her what made her special, by comparison to others around her.

Before being slain by the Lich King, before Arthas had even begun to show signs of corruption, before anyone knew what horrors awaited them, Katryn had spoken with Antonidas, Jaina's former master, one day when Katryn has been struggling with her studies, and growing very deterred from continuing. She had only been seventeen at the time.

" _Your strength does not come from your physical abilities, or your knowledge, or your skills alone, Katryn." Antonidas' voice was as old as time itself, and as wise as the first sage to walk Azeroth. He sat beside the miserable teenager, whose head was in her hands, and her eyes brimming with tears of frustration._

" _Then what?" She asked. "I know what I'm doing, but I'm not improving. I'm strong, but not strong enough. I'm a fast learner, but not fast enough. And, I nearly poisoned Claudia with my Mana Potion last week!" She shook her head, wiping her nose on her robe. "I'm sorry for crying, Master Antonidas. I'm just so frustrated. Claudia has her knowledge, Aerin has his strength, and Tormant has his crafting. What can I do that they can already do better? What do I offer as a mage?"_

" _Your heart," was Antonidas' simple answer._

_There was a stunned silence. "My… What? My heart?" Katryn was confused. "Master, I… I don't know what you mean."_

_Antonidas smiled down at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katryn," he began, "I have known you since you were very young. You came here as a child, and soon you will be a woman. In that time, I have seen you exhibit strength of not the body, mind, or hands, but of the heart. You view the world in as much as positive sense as the wisest monk or druid would in meditation. You are calm, clear, and kind. You do not judge one based on appearance, and you always see the good in each soul you meet. You believe that hatred is made, not born, and even the most corrupt of souls can be healed, if the fates would allow it to be so. By doing this, you can ease conflict, and avoid the bloodshed and death we as mages are trained to endure from the first day of our training, to the last." He smiled at her again, before rising, in order to allow her to keep practicing, and to return to his duties. Before he left, however, he said one final thing to Katryn that would stay with her forever._

" _You are strong because you understand the soul's true nature, Katryn. There will come a time in which your clarity, and strength of heart, will be the means to an end, and in that end, you will understand."_

Katryn may have not been the strongest with spells, knowledge, or crafting, but she was strong in her will to see the light in others. Sometimes that light was buried beneath years of regret, betrayal, and uncertainty, but it was still there, blinking, dimming in and out, but still burning, deep down. Her mother had taught her that, Antonidas had seen it, and she now lived by it. A decade had passed since that conversation; agony and joy had come and gone, and Katryn was older now. She knew her mission, and what was expected. But, she also knew that, as Jaina had said, they would learn to fight for what they believed in.

If showing her abilities to hold onto the light in her soul meant that she would have a fighting chance at being Jaina's new apprentice, then by the Light itself, she would follow her heart until the bitter end.

Jaina's voice broke through her haze of thoughts and memories. "You will leave in two days' time, and meet Captain Smithson in Paw'Don Village, in the Jade Forest. He will already have Garrosh in custody, and it is there that you will place him in his cage, and enchant it. If my knowledge is correct, they should be arriving by boat in Pandaria just as you arrive. I will teleport you all there myself."

Katryn was mildly relieved that they would not be traveling to Pandaria on foot, or on boat in this case. It would take weeks to travel to the other side of Azeroth. "From there," Jaina continued, "you will take the path north, and head west into The Valley of the Four Winds, at which point you will ascend The Veiled Stair, and pass into Kun-Lai Summit, venturing through Binan Village. Finally, you will head north, and reach The Temple of the White Tiger." She paused, allowing the four young mages to take in what she had just said, before continuing. "The journey should take you no more than three to five days, depending on weather, and security, though I have not heard of the Mogu or Hozen attacking anyone as of late." She seemed to ponder for a moment, before standing, and the others rose with her.

"I will take my leave now – as should you four. You have much to prepare for, and much to anticipate. I wish you all luck. We will reconvene here at sunrise in two days, and I will send you to Pandaria." Without another word, Jaina then turned away from there, and retreated into her study, which she had had built as an additional wing to the Purple Parlour, upon taking over as Leader of the Kirin Tor.

Katryn caught the eyes of her friends, and they all silently agreed that it was indeed time to leave. They gathered up their things, and made for the portal that would return them to the base of the Violet Citadel. Claudia passed through first, followed by Tormant, and then Aerin. Katryn was just about to set foot in the portal, when someone called to her.

"Katryn, a moment, please." She turned, and saw Jaina had stepped out of her study, and was walking over to her.

She felt nervous. Was Jaina going to scold her for speaking out against her plans earlier? Was she going to be asked not to come on the mission? "Yes, Lady Jaina?" Her voice sounded so damn timid, and she mentally kicked herself. She wasn't in trouble yet; there was no need for a guilty conscious.

Jaina came to stand before her. She was nearly a head taller than Katryn, and her newly silvered eyes peered down at her. "I would like you to know that I am not angry with you for questioning my methods earlier. You've a right to, and I do not want you to think that you are in any sort of trouble." _Thank the Light_ , Katryn thought, _what a relief_. "However," Jaina added, and Katryn swallowed, her nervousness mounting with each passing moment. "You must understand that Garrosh Hellscream is a monster through and through, and while he did affect you directly, his actions have affected us all. This is a fitting punishment for him; perhaps too small of one, but fitting nonetheless. Do you understand?"

Katryn nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, my Lady, I apologize." Jaina held up a hand, which Katryn took to assume that she needed to stop talking, and she clamped her mouth shut.

"No need, Katryn. You are strong of heart, and that is why I believe you stand as much of a chance of achieving in this mission as your friends. You are as equal as they are in my decision to choose one of you as my new apprentice." She smiled once and, despite there being little warmth in it as per usual, Katryn smiled back.

"Thank you, my Lady," she said, inclining her head once, to which Jaina nodded, her smile still fixed in place, before turning away once more. She was nearly back in her study, when a thought struck Katryn, and she opened her mouth and said: "My Lady, I have a thought. What if, and I assure you this will not happen, but what if Garrosh Hellscream either attempts to escape, or actually does? What should we do?"

Jaina paused, and turned back to look at the young woman thoughtfully, considering her question for a moment. It felt like an age had passed before she finally spoke. "I would have you kill him." It was a simple answer, spoken in a simple tone, but it caused a gasp to escape from Katryn's lungs, her eyes to widen, and a chill to go up her spine. But, before she could utter even the slightest protest, Jaina spoke again, "However, as I said, the August Celestials, and the Pandaren, have requested that Garrosh stand trial. Were it up to me, he would die slowly and painfully at my feet, but," a low, mirthless chuckle, "it is not up to me."

There was a pregnant pause, and Katryn said quietly, albeit gently, "My Lady?"

Jaina raised her pale eyes to Katryn, and she could see the pain in them, see the betrayal, and old hate. "Katryn, see to it that yourself and your companions understand that, no matter how much they may wish to, no matter how much Garrosh may antagonize them, and no matter how much you may want to be the hero you feel Azeroth deserves…" A deep sigh followed, "Garrosh Hellscream must arrive at The Temple of the White Tiger alive, and unharmed. This is the will of the Celestials, and the Pandaren people."

They held gazes for a moment, and Katryn nodded slowly. "I will do well to let them know, Lady Jaina." She gave the Archmage a small bow, before turning on her heel, and walking back to the portal that would bring her back downstairs. As she walked, she could feel Jaina's gaze on her back of her head.

* * *

"I can't believe Jaina is going to pick one of _us_ to be her new apprentice! How exciting!" Claudia gushed, as she downed the last of her pint of mead. The four friends were seated around a table within A Hero's Welcome, in the Silver Enclave. It had been a few hours since their meeting with Jaina, and they had all done their work, packing, and training for the day. Now, they were all enjoying each other's company, and discussing the day's events.

"We know, Claudia," Aerin sounded bored, as he twirled his finger above a mug of tea, the spoon magically stirring without touch. He stopped and picked up the mug, taking a sip, before speaking again. "We were present, as well."

Claudia rolled her eyes, and Katryn had to force herself not to smile a little. It was nice to see her friends so excited about this mission, but she herself was the farthest thing from excited. She was worried. She knew how dire this mission was, and if they failed, how catastrophic the consequences could be. Garrosh could escape, or he could be killed by accident, or on purpose, or they could all be killed within the land of Pandaria, where none of them had ever been. They didn't know the landscape, and they didn't know what creatures lay dormant there. She knew that, realistically, they would be just fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying about it. For now, however, she needed to distract herself.

"I think that we all have excellent chances at being taken on as her new apprentice." Katryn said quietly, lifting a spoon filled with steaming stew to her lips, and gingerly tasting it to see how hot it was.

Claudia seemed to brighten again at her comment. "As do I! However, I think I have the best chance." She winked at Aerin, who looked somewhere between irritated and exasperated with the young woman.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Tormant and Katryn exchanged a knowing look. Claudia and Aerin often got into heated debates over the silliest of things. Oftentimes Katryn or Tormant, or some other unlucky soul, would stumble upon them full on screaming at each other over one thing or another. It was both hysterical, and terrifying.

Claudia pursed her lips, giving Aerin that look she always gave him when he was coming perilously close to setting her off. "Well, for starters, I am the most knowledgeable here, no offense." She added, looking to Katryn and Tormant specifically.

Katryn waved a hand, "Oh, don't mind us. We're just here for the show." She threw Tormant a sidelong grin, and the dwarf glared indignantly in to his ale, refusing to be a part of what was transpiring.

Aerin's eyes twitched, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Claudia looked smug that she had managed to get under the High Elf's skin. "It means, dear Aerin, that I am capable of retaining information much more quickly than most. That is why, of course, I am top in all of our classes." She tossed her hair, smiling smugly at him, but it was his turn to look smug. Claudia's smile slid off her face, to be replaced with a look of annoyance. "What?"

Aerin put down his tea, regarding her with amusement. "You may be intelligent, Claudia, but when it comes to actual combat, you are about as threatening as a baby orc."

"I don't know," Katryn mused, playing with her spoon, trying to hide a smile, "even the babies are still pretty scary." This earned her looks from both Claudia and Aerin, and she fell silent, trying not to laugh.

Claudia turned back to Aerin, her eyes steely. "Oh? And you are threatening, are you Aerin?"

The High Elf sat back in his chair, flexing his fingers. "I can hold my own in a physical fight, Claudia, and you know it. If Jaina is going to choose anyone as her next apprentice, it will surely be me. I am good enough with magic, but I am exceptional physically. She will need someone strong at her side."

"You do know she's being courted by a dragon, right?" Katryn asked, and then they both whirled to glare at her again, she practically ducked behind her bowl of stew, snickering to herself.

It was Tormant who spoke next. "Please, if tha' Lady Jaina needs anyone, she will need someone who is capable of crafting. Ah heard a rumor, tha' her old apprentice, Kinndy, was gifted in the craft. My skills will be coming Lady Jaina will commend, as they will mean somethin' to 'er."

"Yes, but if she did, she'd lose sight of you all the time!" Claudia quipped, and they all erupted in laughter. Well, all but Tormant, who was giving Claudia a mildly frustrated look.

"Short jokes? Really, Claudia? I expected more from ya." When Claudia paled, thinking she had really upset the dwarf, it was his turn to throw back his head and laugh, causing them all to laugh together again.

When they had calmed, Claudia turned to Katryn. "What about you, Katryn?" She asked, "What skills do you have that make you an ideal candidate?" Before Katryn could answer, Aerin spoke for her.

"Please, well know what Katryn would do. She would "nice" everyone to death."

While her friends laughed, Katryn gave Aerin a withering look. "You're hilarious, Aerin," and the elf seemed to deflate under her gaze. She turned back to address the table as a whole. "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," she admitted. "I'm more focused on the task at hand, and that is getting Garrosh to Kun-Lai safely and quickly. Yes, becoming Jaina's new apprentice is very enticing, but I can't really think about it right now. I'll think about it more once this is all over."

Aerin shook his head while Claudia patted Katryn's hand. "Typical Katryn, being so noble. You do know you are making us all look bad, yes?" Katryn responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Today was the day.

Katryn had dressed, gathered all the belongings she could need to survive during this mission, grabbed her staff, and was now standing in the Violet Citadel, flanked by her companions, and facing Jaina Proudmoore. The Leader of the Kirin Tor had already cast the spell that opened the portal to Pandaria and, if Katryn looked hard enough, she could see the swirling image of green trees, sunlight, and flowers within it.

"I will see you in a few days' time," Jaina was saying to the group. "I have received word that Captain Smithson and his troupes landed on the shores of Pandaria this morning, and should be arriving in Paw'Don Village soon."

She stepped to the side, allowing them proper access to the portal. Behind Jaina, Katryn could see Vereesa Windrunner, watching them, her eyes blank, and her face slack. Katryn knew what she was probably thinking: jump into that portal, and she would be within stabbing distance of the person who had taken her husband from her. Katryn's heart went out to the Windrunner sister.

"Remember your training and, above all else, stay to the mission." Jaina's voice radiated calm, and Katryn took a deep breath in, trying to steady her heart. "Do not act rashly, and do not allow Hellscream to get under your skin. We all despise him, none more so than myself, and Vereesa," She gestured to the High Elf, who nodded mutely. "However, I have chosen the four of you because I believe you will be able to remain clear, calm with this task." A pause, and Katryn knew Jaina was about to say something meaningful. She always paused before doing so. "I showed weakness once, nearly giving into my anger. Had I done so, I would have murdered innocents, and our own fleet, including our King, Varian." Katryn and the others knew of this. They had heard of the time Jaina had nearly wiped out Orgrimmar with a tidal wave, but not before being stopped by Kalec and Thrall. Despite her continued hatred of the orcs, and the Horde as a whole, Jaina was still glad they had stopped her before it was too late.

"Do not make the same mistakes I almost did," Jaina said, her voice strained, as though it was hard for her to be saying this. "Forge your own paths, stay true to this one, and make the Kirin Tor proud." With that, she gestured to the portal, and they took that as their queue. Claudia went first, then Aerin, and then Tormant. Katryn was last, her feet moving as though cemented to the floor.

She had not left Dalaran in twenty-two years. This was going to be the farthest she had ever been from home in years. The only times she had left the city walls was when she had gone to the Argent Tournament grounds, and once to Howling Fjord. She was used to snow, and cool air, and seeing the purple sky above her. She was used to being surrounded by magic and light. She was used to her bed, and her life, and having it stay the same, as it relatively had, despite the city changing locations, and the scourge attack, and the other very obvious things that in that moment, seemed so far away to her.

Katryn steeled herself, willing her body to move. She knew Jaina was watching her, and she knew she had to go. She forced herself forward, and stepped into the portal. In a rush of sound, lightning, and warmth, she turned back, and saw the image of Dalaran, her home, and Jaina and Vereesa, dissolve behind her.

* * *

Katryn landed on her feet with a thud, and pain shot up her to her knees. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a sight that she had never seen before, and no doubt would never see again, in her natural life.

Pandaria was _beautiful_.

The sky was a deep turquoise, and large, fluffy clouds swirled above her, high in the sky. The trees of the surrounding Jade Forest were bright emerald in colour, and the grey/white mountains jutted into the sky like pillars. Pink blossom trees hugged the outside of the village like a wall, and the buildings, small and pagoda shaped, contrasted the colours of the wood, painted bright blues, reds, and golds. Moss sprouted from the ground, only adding to the ancient feel this place emanated, and Katryn could hear the sounds of a river nearby.

Someone approached her. A Pandaren. Katryn had only met one once, by the name of Chen Stormstout, and he had been… Interesting to say the least. This Pandaren, however, was female, and her fur was white and red, her hair in a long plait down her back, and Katryn could see a tail jutting out of her armour. She bowed as she came to a halt in front of Katryn.

"Katryn Silverbane," her voice was warm, and Katryn smiled, bowing back. "We have been expecting you, your companions only just arrived. They have gone down to the gates to welcome Captain Smithson and his troupes. They await you there."

Katryn opened her mouth to thank the Pandaren woman, but suddenly someone was running up the steps towards them. It was Claudia, and she looked both excited and terrified. She grabbed Katryn by the arm, and dragged her away from the Pandaren, who looked both shocked, and a bit amused. Katryn struggled to call out a thank you back to her, but Claudia was moving too quickly.

"C-Claudia!" Katryn stammered, trying to keep pace with her friend, "What the hell is going on? What's wrong?"

Claudia said nothing, and instead threw Katryn into line next to her at the base of the steps, near the entrance to Paw'Don Village. Katryn glanced passed Claudia, and saw that Aerin and Tormant were there as well, and they had the same expression Claudia did. Katryn, becoming frustrated now, turned and looked at Claudia.

"Claudia," she hissed, "What is going on?"

Claudia turned to look at her, her eyes wide with something Katryn couldn't read. "They're here."

Katryn felt her heart skip a beat, and she turned her gaze to the front, just as the troupes began to enter into Paw'Don.

They were all clad in the armour of the Alliance, silver, with blue and gold trim, and a lion superimposed on the breastplate. Their helmets were those of centurions, and they held shields, swords, lances, and bows. They bored the tabard of the Alliance, and at the front they were being led by someone who Katryn could only assume was Captain Smithson. He wore no helm, and carried a greatsword. However, it wasn't the soldiers marching in that Katryn was entirely focused on. It was who was being dragged behind them.

Garrosh Hellscream.

He was, to put it simply, _huge_. Katryn had met few orcs over the years as they came in and out of Dalaran, but never had she seen one quite as massive as Garrosh Hellscream. He was easily the size of a Tauren youth, perhaps even slightly larger. He wore simple brown pants, no shoes, and was shackled at the wrists, ankles, and throat, so he could only slightly shuffle behind the small army, though his strides still matched those of an average human with ease.

He had several facial piercings, the most prominent being a septum ring, and a few in his lower lip, and on his ears. Tattoos adorned his body, and Katryn could also see, when she squinted just hard enough, the faint scarring that his infusion with the Sha had left on his body; it had left its marks forever on his skin. Despite his bindings, he walked with surprising determination; almost dignity. His head was held high, and he regarded his surroundings with an air contempt, mixed with what looked like amusement, as though this was all a joke to him. As he passed the four mages, his gaze fell on them, and Katryn lowered her eyes quickly, feeling a small prickle of fear, knowing all he had done. In that moment, she felt Claudia suddenly nudge her, and she turned to her friend.

"What?" She asked when she saw Claudia's expression, but the young woman was looking past her, her expression unreadable. "Claudia, what is it?" Katryn asked, touching her friend's arm. The troupes had come to a halt, but Claudia continued to stare.

"Katryn," she hissed, as she motioned for Katryn to follow her gaze. "He's looking right at you."

Katryn felt a chill run through her, and she turned to follow Claudia's gaze. As she did, she felt her heart speeding up, as her eyes traveled, finally coming to rest on Garrosh, and –

He was looking right at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was long as balls. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it so far! More to come, soon!


	3. Warchief of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, third chapter posted. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _**World of Warcraft** _ **belong to** _**Blizzard Entertainment** _ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter** **Three**

**Warchief of Nothing**

* * *

"Why do you suppose he was staring at you earlier?" Claudia asked. She and Katryn were seated at a small, low table, plates of steaming, half eaten food was sitting in front of them. The others had left not long before, but the two women had elected to stay behind to discuss more of the day's events. They were going to be heading out the following morning at dawn, since Captain Smithson wanted a day to prepare and discuss with the mages before the journey began. For now, Garrosh was chained using enchanted bindings, within the cellar of the inn. Not a glamorous place to be, but everyone seemed to agree that it was appropriate to humiliate the orc as much as possible. Everyone except Katryn.

"Realistically," Katryn said slowly, as she nibbled on the end of some sort of fish wrapped in seaweed; it tasted good, if a little odd compared to the bread, cheese, and vegetables she was used to eating, "he probably saw me staring at him as he walked by."

"That," Claudia added, helping herself to more tea and noodles, "or he recognized you from when we first saw him at the Argent Tournament all those years ago." It was true; several years ago when the Argent Tournament had been in full force, Claudia and Katryn had been sent as representatives of the Kirin Tor to check out the grounds, see how things were coming along, and in general just experience all the tournament had had to offer. They had seen many of the diverse races that Azeroth had living all across her, watched a few training sessions, and even seen an actual fight where a group of wandering heroes had killed a giant yeti. However, the part Katryn remembered the most was the Horde representatives, in this case its former two Warchiefs, Thrall, now better known as Go'el, and Garrosh Hellscream.

Katryn hadn't had a good look at Garrosh back then as she had had only a few hours before. She had seen him from a distance, and he had had hair then, pulled back in a ponytail, long and black, like that of his father, Grommash Hellscream. His size also hadn't been as staggering then, either. Seeing him so close as she had today made Katryn realize just how incredibly massive the orc truly was. It was rather intimidating.

However, it wasn't the former Warchief's size that had interested Katryn the most upon seeing him this time. It was his face. Back then, at the time of the Argent Tournament, his face, his expression, his _eyes_ , had been faded, dull, almost lost. The vengeful glare on his brow had only just begun to show, and he had almost shuffled along behind Thrall. True, he still carried himself in a righteous manner, but back then, he had seemed less… Maniacal than he was now.

Now, however, there was an old hate that had seemed to have seeped into his very skin, into his bones. His eyes, yellow like fire, glowed with bitterness and betrayal, and his expression had been so filled with smug amusement, and cold resentment that Katryn's flesh had nearly erupted into goosebumps just by looking at him.

She knew that, logically, he probably didn't remember her from the Argent Tournament. He had probably just looked at her because he had caught her staring, and wanted to scare her a bit. While it hadn't frightened her so much, it had startled her. She was more so intrigued by Garrosh now, despite the seeming unending list of crimes he had committed. The minds of those who had been considered Azeroth's "villains" had always interested the young mage.

When Arthas, better known as the Lich King, had burned his way through Lordaeron with his Scourge all those years ago, and Dalaran had been sacked, and Katryn had her fellow mages had fled, lifting the city into the sky, one of the only things on Katryn's mind had been: why? Why had Arthas done what he had? Why had be forsaken his life as a paladin, and descended so low into undeath, eventually being laid low by Highlord Tirion Fordring and his champions.

Katryn often wondered if, had someone been influenced by, or had had the right person, those who had committed some of the worst atrocities in Azeroth's history, could have been prevented by circumstance. She wondered if these people, who had caused so much pain, destruction, and change, had only needed, to put it bluntly, someone to talk to. Perhaps it sounded too simple, too naïve, but as Katryn's mother had taught her, there was always good in someone, whether is was born, or taught.

"Either way," Claudia added, "he's a frightening creature. I'll certainly relish in watching his trial. Do you think they'll let us watch?"

"It's difficult to say," Katryn mused, as she piled her dirty dishes together, and they both stood, intending to head back to the inn, and get some sleep, ironically, directly above Garrosh, chained in the cellar. "I heard Jaina mentioning to Vereesa that there will be almost a hundred people attending this trial. Apparently, Garrosh is quite notorious." She shot Claudia a sidelong look, and the two shared a laugh as they exited into the courtyard of Paw'Don, which was bathed in moonlight. The stone ground glowed a pale blue, and the fires that had been lit cast a warm, golden glow on their surroundings.

"I must admit," Claudia quipped as they walked, "I am glad that Pandaria wasn't affected by the Cataclysm. It would be a shame for a place such as this to be so brutally altered or destroyed."

Katryn nodded, "I've never seen somewhere so beautiful before; Dalaran pales by comparison. The air is so clean here."

"You know, I've always found it odd that, despite the Cataclysm supposedly shaking the entirety of Azeroth, why Pandaria and Northrend were unaffected by it." Claudia said thoughtfully as they came to the entrance of the inn.

Katryn felt a smirk tugging at her lips, before saying, "I try not to think about it." The two shared a look, smiling, and entered the inn.

* * *

"Listen closely, and listen well, _orc_." Garrosh looked unfazed, his yellow eyes staring straight ahead, deliberately not looking at Captain Smithson, who was addressing him, and who was looking more and more irritated at the lack of interest from their captive.

Garrosh was seated in what would be his home for the next few days on their journey to Kun-Lai Summit. The spell had yet to be cast on the cage, and Captain Smithson wanted Garrosh to understand just what was going to happen, and why he was going to be stuck behind bars for the journey. That, and need for further humiliation was both required, and wanted, by the group. Save for Katryn, again, of course.

Captain Smithson turned to face the small group of mages, addressing them directly now. "Mages of the Kirin Tor, please come forward, and educate our _guest_ on how this journey will play out, and what is expected of him." This was sarcasm, of course, as Garrosh would not be able to move, leave the cage, or do much of anything the entire time that they ventured to the Temple of the White Tiger.

Claudia moved forward first, followed closely by Aerin and Tormant, with Katryn moving slowly and carefully behind them. She wanted to keep a slight distance from Garrosh, given the somewhat awkward situation from the day before. Katryn had been awake for a good portion of the night, wondering how the events of what was about to happen would play out. She made a mental note to simply do what had bee asked of her, keep her magic use to a minimum if need be, and not allow herself to become emotionally compromised if there was any antagonizing to be had.

Claudia regarded Garrosh with contempt, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed. She may as well have been staring as a dirty animal, or an unpleasant sight, like a decaying corpse, or someone who had just kicked a child which, though there was no concrete evidence, Garrosh may or may not have already done.

"Alright, here is how this process is going to work." Her voice was cold, and Katryn could see Garrosh's mouth twitch slightly, as though he found her air of smug distaste entertaining. His lips curled around his tusks, and Katryn could see the glint of the jewelry that adorned them shining in the early morning light. "We are going to each take turns casting the spell on your new home, that will neither allow you to leave, or break, the cage whatsoever. You can scream, cry, beat the bars until your hands are bloody, and you will never get out." Claudia looked very pleased with herself, before adding, "Unless, of course, the caster of the spell dies, which will never happen, due to the fact that you will never escape. That, and we have some of Stormwind's most capable soldiers accompanying us, not to mention there are four of us here, as well." She gestured to Captain Smithson, and then to the four of them each. When she pointed to Katryn, she mage averted her gaze quickly, and she could feel Garrosh's eyes travel over her, however briefly it may have been. When she finally had the courage to look up, the orc was staring straight ahead again, and had resumed his still stance, his expression blank, as though he were made of stone, like the statues that littered Pandaria, in the shape of the Mogu, cloud serpents, and ancient relics.

The next few moments passed relatively quickly. Not much more was said before the group of four mages, a captain, and several soldiers left Paw'Don Village, and into the deep green wood that they would be traveling, living, and experiencing for a few days until they reached the Valley of the Four Winds. While the Jade Forest was beautiful, Katryn was looking forward to seeing more of Pandaria as this whole situation progressed.

They gathered up their belongings, taking care to ensure they had enough water, food, weapons, and other necessary supplies for their journey. The mages readied their staffs, the soldiers sheathed their swords, and they left Paw'Don to become a small, hazy dot, in their wake.

* * *

The air was sticky. There were flies buzzing around and, despite the unmatched beauty that Pandaria possessed, it was more humid than anything Katryn had ever experienced. She didn't sweat much as it was, and yet now there was a bead of sweat that had been irritating her for about an hour. Once or twice, it would drop into her eye, and she would curse, wiping it away. She wasn't used to not having the cool air of Icecrown winding its way down through the pillars of Dalaran, entering her room, and filling her lungs with a cold, clear sense of purpose.

The soldiers, as well as her friends, made idle chit-chat as they traversed the unfamiliar terrain of The Jade Forest. The ground sloped and swelled, becoming suddenly wet and marshy in places, and bone dry in others. Katryn could see monkeys hanging from the great, emerald trees, and hear birds of species she had never, and probably would never, see again cawing and chirping above them. She could hear a river roaring in the underbrush, and the distant sound of the gulls dying into the silence of the wood, as they trekked farther and farther away from the Great Sea. She was both exhilarated, and terrified, of what lay ahead.

Garrosh had, for the most part, been utterly silent as they journeyed. Once, Katryn had thought she had heard him chuckle, or maybe snort, in distain at a comment, which she had now forgotten, that a solider had said, but she wondered if she had imagined in altogether. He had lapsed into perfect quiet again as quickly as it had happened. He also looked directly at no one, which left Katryn wondering if his staring at her the day before had been a fluke. He seemed so still, so calm, for someone who was perhaps, inevitably, being carted to his execution. It saddened her, slightly, and yet she couldn't quite place why.

The patrol that had come alongside Captain Smithson would occasionally split off into two groups – one to remain with the mages, Captain Smithson, and Garrosh, and one to scout ahead for potential dangerous terrain, or hostile creatures, like the Mogu or, more likely, the Hozen. Every hour or so they would do this, and every time they stopped to rest or eat, they would again. Katryn figured that, despite Jaina being relatively confident that they would not be attacked, that the soldiers would take no precautions, seeing as there could be enemies lurking who were loyal to Garrosh, and would attempt to liberate him.

Night came quickly, quicker than Katryn felt that the group anticipated. The sun suddenly dipped below the deep canopy of green, plunging the normally mint green forest into a deep, pine-coloured shadow, and for a moment, it was almost as though the sun had gone out.

Then, to their utter amazement, the forest suddenly was alight with thousands of small, glowing orbs. It took Katryn a moment to realize that they were all small fireflies, each glowing as brightly as the candles she had within her room in Dalaran. They lit up the forest in a light that Katryn thought impossible. The bright green of the Jade Forest was now bathed in golds and oranges, the green turning an almost yellow, and the clear water of the brooks babbling past them seemed to glow an unearthly turquoise, casting a blue light into the grass, and treetops. It was so otherworldly, and Katryn could only stare in amazement, having never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. They stood, admiring the beauty that still housed itself in this place, so ravaged by war, and yet so peaceful. After casting a quick, sidelong glance, Katryn noted how unfazed Garrosh seemed by the beauty of this place.

They made camp for the evening near the ruins of what looked like an ancient pagoda, all made of stone, and seemingly centuries abandoned. While at first glance it may have looked eerie or haunted, it seemed to emanate a calming warmth from its walls; at least, that was what Katryn felt when she got near it. It almost felt like a shrine, or a tribute to some long forgotten god, who had loved its people with the wisdom and grace that now felt like it flowed from the very stone itself.

As Katryn expected, the soldiers announced they would take patrol as soon as the camp was established. Captain Smithson would join them, and they would scout ahead to ensure they chose the safest route when they continued in the morning. They left the four mages to guard the prisoner, Garrosh, for about an hour or two while the patrolled, and said if anything were to happen, to send a ward in the form of a clear ball of white light, that would track Captain Smithson, and they would return as quickly as possible.

It was getting later, and Katryn could feel exhaustion slowly starting to set in. Her eyes felt heavy from the long day of travel, and she knew that she was going to be even more exhausted as this little "adventure" continued. She wanted to sleep, but something was telling her not to. Something was nagging in the back of her mind; something that had been bothering her since they had made camp.

When they had established their camp, they had all sat down, and eaten some food, and had something to drink, while casually discussing daily events, tasks, and not so subtle predictions on how the trial would go. Katryn had elected to not participate in that last bit. It wasn't, however, conversations like this that was what was bothering Katryn. It was something else entirely.

They weren't feeding Garrosh.

Now, under any other circumstance, Katryn would have either not bothered to allow it to worry her, or she may have even thought it just, however Jaina had asked her that Garrosh not be harmed on the journey, or killed, no matter how much some of their company no doubt wanted to be the one who singlehandedly took out a "monster" such as Garrosh. That being said, he was offered no food or drink when they had stopped, and Katryn, while she hadn't asked why, knew it was because the party did not care if Garrosh appeared at his trial slightly emaciated. She, however, knew it could not continue, were they to avoid the wrath of Jaina Proudmoore, in the sense that the may be deemed "unfit" to be her apprentice, or worse, embarrass the Kirin Tor in front of the August Celestials.

Claudia, Aerin, and Tormant had all retired into their tent that they would all be sharing, for the evening. Katryn had told them she would remain outside for when the soldiers returned in order to give them a status report, and to receive theirs. When asked why, Katryn also admitted that she wanted to be outside for a while, watch the stars, and think. She had thusly been called weird, and left to her own devices. She conjured some tea and biscuits, and settled in to watch the stars, and wait for the soldiers to return. As she sipped her tea, she found her eyes drifted to Garrosh's cage, and she started slightly.

He looked, to put it bluntly, _awful_. Yes, he still had that air of smugness about him but now that all the light bathing him was from the fire roaring beside her, she could see just how tired he looked. The orc looked as though he had aged one hundred years from the first time she had ever seen him, and it pained her slightly. He also looked dehydrated; not to mention hungry as all hell, and Katryn heard a distinct grumble of his stomach, which she knew probably shamed him and his ridiculous sense of honour, but nonetheless, hearing that sound helped her work up enough courage to do what she had thought bout ding when she realized that they were not feeding Garrosh, nor giving him anything to drink, not even water. She found herself conjuring one more mug of steaming tea. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of laughter and merriment from the tent where her friends resided.

She stood slowly, and began to approach the cage, holding the tea in her hands. When she finally arrive at the cage, she saw Garrosh's yellow eyes flicker to her, but he said nothing. His tusks gleamed in the light of the fire, and his brown skin looked almost red. Were he a feline, Katryn was certain his ears would be flattened against his skull in protest of her approach, and of her being so close in proximity to his "personal space".

She took a breath, and gently extended the mug. "Would you like some tea?"

He seemed to not hear her, or if he did, he was ignoring her offer. Katryn, however, would not be deterred to easily. Jaina had given her a job, and dammit, she would see it through. She knew she couldn't force him, but she also knew that Garrosh needed sustenance in order to not appear as though he had been abused in their care, which she knew would reflect badly on them, and by definition, on Jaina, and the Alliance as a whole.

She held it out again, this time saying, "I know you haven't eaten or drank anything; I also know you must be thirsty and hungry." She was greeted with more silence, so she continued, undeterred. "I know this isn't the most ideal setup; no one would be happy to be stuck in a magic cage, kept in here like an animal," she earned an eye twitch for that comment. Garrosh seemed to not see her, or care whatsoever. His demeanour never wavered, and he didn't look at her. Eventually, Katryn simply chose to gently reach through the bars, and place the tea cup at the end of the cage, so to avoid Garrosh potentially snapping her arm like a brittle twig. As she did, she felt his eyes on her, again. She looked up and, meeting his gaze, said casually:

"It's really good tea; if you do drink it, and I suggest that you do, because I know you don't want to die in a box," another look, "if you like it, let me know, and I'll make you more." She then moved away from the cage, watching Garrosh, who was watching her back with that looked like mild interest. The tea remained untouched, and Katryn felt a bit exasperated, and a bit amused at the same time.

"You may be wondering," she began slowly, as Garrosh went back to looking straight ahead, but she could see something in his face; something she couldn't place, "why I'm trying to give you tea so badly." Not a sign he even gave a damn was apparent. "You see, I noticed that they gave you nothing and, despite you being our prisoner, you need to arrive at your trial, able to focus on the tasks as hand, as I'm hope the August Celestials would expect of you." A pause. "Heavy emphasis being put on the work "hope", here." She thought she saw a lip twitch beneath a tusk. She stepped farther away from the cage, watching Garrosh, interested to know what was going on in his head, he was so still. And he was also still a person, minus all the atrocities he had committed. As a person, he was someone who could not be allowed to be starved into submission and admission of his guilt. The August Celestials, and the Pandaren, wouldn't want that. She knew that she had maybe crossed some sort of line by giving him tea; well, offering him tear, anyway. She also knew she was on the verge of babbling, something she did when she was either nervous, or a conversation was getting no where.

"Anyway," she began, digging her heel into the dirt, very aware she was babbling. "The tea is very good, you should – " But she never got a chance to say the whole sentence. Instead, something incredible happened. Something she did not expect to happen. Something that she had wondered would ever even happen at all. Something that both irritated, and embarrassed her. Garrosh turned his yellow gaze on her and, in what sounded like a soldier who had, in a different life, swallowed fire, and whose voice also dripped with bitterness, and rage. He spoke a single sentence that nearly made Katryn wish she hadn't tried to play nice. Garrosh regarded her with what Katryn could only describe as cool detachment.

"If I drink this disgusting liquid, will you stop talking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, three chapters posted. I hope you guys liked it! More to come soon!


	4. An Anecdotal Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the Hits, Kudos, and Comments, y’all! It’s appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _**World of Warcraft** _ **belong to** _**Blizzard Entertainment** _ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter** **Four**

**An Anecdotal Drink**

* * *

Katryn stared at Garrosh. These words, albeit very condescending and curt, startled her. These were the first words she had ever heard Garrosh speak at all, let alone to her. He had always been quiet, almost brooding, when she had seen him in the past. Now, however, she had heard the orc's voice, and she could hear the aged hatred and emotion that was now imbued into it. His voice grated like blades on stone, and yet held a certain amused contempt, as though his insulting her brought him sick pleasure.

"I'm sorry?" By the Light, did she sound stupid as all hell saying that.

The orc actually rolled his eyes at her. She saw them, glowing yellow in the dim light of the fire. She felt her face flush, as colour rushed to her cheeks.

"Will you end your high pitched mewling about my well being if I drink this _swill_." He put disdainful emphasis on the last word, looking down at the tea and, had he been anatomically able, Katryn wondered if he would curl his upper lip above those gleaming, pointed tusks. She shuddered at the very thought, but instead of showing her fear, she squared her shoulders, and spoke back, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"I hardly think that's an appropriate tone for a prisoner to take with one of his captors." This wasn't something Katryn would normally say, but she felt that, if she were to be able to carry a conversation with Garrosh, she would need to exhibit strength and confidence, rather than fear and weakness. "I was only offering you drink; you haven't had anything since your arrival here, and I very much doubt you had much before then. I'm sure you don't want to wither away in a cage, yes?" She didn't want to be rude to him, but at the same time, she had shown him kindness, and he had attempted to insult her, so she must show that she was not afraid of him. In reality, this was not untrue. She wasn't so much afraid of him, as she was afraid of Jaina's wrath should he come to harm under her watch, or her friends'.

Garrosh sneered at her through the bars of his cage. "Captors?" His tone was full of malice and still held an edge of amusement, much to Katryn's surprise. "You are no captor, _mage_. You are a woman with a stick." He jerked his chin in the direction of her staff, which stood propped up beside her bag at the hearth. Katryn felt her eye twitch at his comment, responding in a way that was unlike her, though Garrosh had piqued a nerve.

"Better a woman with a stick, than a man in a cage."

Garrosh looked, for the briefest of instances, taken aback, but it was so fleeting that perhaps Katryn had imagined it. The orc then snorted, leering at her through the iron bars, which glowed faintly with magic. "A man? I am no man, you foolish woman." His words were gruff, as though it caused him pain to even say them, but not a pain that suggested he regretted it, but a pain that he had to even speak to her at all. "I am not a pathetic, quivering human, who puts those different from her in cages to protect herself." He couldn't have sounded more hateful if he tried. "I could tear each of you limb from limb with my bare hands, before you even had a chance to recite one of your piss-assed little phrases that you call _magic_. I have seen real magic, and power, and it did not come from some pale, small teethed, skinny little human with an oversized twig and a dress."

A heavy silence hung in the air between them. It clung to the dancing shadows like fog, and filled Katryn's lungs like smoke. She found herself staring at Garrosh, and knew her mouth was hanging open slightly, because Garrosh was still sneering at her, looking mildly triumphant at his more than unsurprising dramatic outburst. He had said those words as a means to attack her directly, despite not knowing her, and get in her head, making her feel worthless, useless, and sad.

But, Katryn did not feel any of those things.

She knew that Garrosh was lashing out because he was angry, tried, hungry, and thirsty. She knew he probably felt like he had failed himself by not being able to raise up his "True Horde", and allowed himself to be beaten by adventurers and, of course, Thrall himself. He was so hateful, bitter, and possibly filled with regret, and betrayal. He reminded her of a child. By that definition, she would treat him as such.

She shrugged, withdrawing the cup to her. "Suit yourself," she returned to her spot by the fire, her back to him. Over her shoulder, she added, "Though, I don't think that someone like you would want to waste away to nothing in a cage, and face the trial of his life as a husk, rather than everything you claim to be." She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and she felt her mouth twitch in a small smile when she heard Garrosh emit a low growl of irritation, because she knew he knew she was right, despite not verbally answering her.

She glanced back over her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips, watching the orc with mild interest as he watched her, refusing to speak. She took that as a sign, and returned the tea within the cage. No sooner had she put the cup down, did a great, brown hand snatch it up, narrowly missing her fingers. She pulled her small, white by comparison hand back, drawing it into her breast, trying to stifle the gasp that attempted to escape her lips.

Garrosh's eyes flitted to her for a moment, but he did not acknowledge her withdrawal, instead gulping down the liquid in a manner of seconds, before smashing the cup to the floor of the cage, shattering it upon impact. Katryn watched him, her eyes narrowed, having not expected such a reaction. There was a brief silence, before Katryn carefully conjured another cup, bringing it to the cage once again.

Garrosh watched her from the cage, his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. She slowly approached him, the steaming cup hot against her skin, causing her palms to sweat. Steam rose, filling her nose with the smell of tea and honey, as she slowly placed the mug in the cage again. She could feel the orc watching her as she did, his eyes practically burning a hole in her skull. She paid him no mind, instead waving her hand once, conjuring a small loaf of bread. This would be all she could give Garrosh tonight, seeing as if she gave more, she risked being labeled as a traitor.

Katryn turned her back on Garrosh, returning to her place by the fire, hearing the sounds of him wolfing down the bread, and slurping back the tea. He would never admit it, but she knew he needed the food and drink she had provided for him.

There was silence between the two of them for several minutes. All Katryn could hear was the sounds of the Jade Forest, and the crackling of the fire. In the background, she heard the dull chatter of her friends from within their tent, and the distinct sound of laughter. Part of her longed to be in there with them, going along with whatever joke Tormant had told, or smiling fondly as Claudia and Aerin bickered, as usual. Another part of her enjoyed sitting alone, relatively, and listening to the nature surrounding her. She relished in the silence, inhaling the humid air, letting it fill her lungs, knowing that tomorrow, the trek through the remainder of the Jade Forest would continue, and make way for the Valley of the Four Winds.

Pandaria really was so beautiful, she marvelled yet again. It was a shame that Garrosh had brought about so much destruction to this place. A thought struck her then, and she felt her eyes drift to the caged orc again, and she felt a small smile tugging at her lips. She knew what was about to say may antagonize him, but she couldn't resist.

"You know," she mused thoughtfully, playing with her ponytail, and she saw Garrosh raise his head, watching her, his eyes narrowed. He may have been an orc, but he was the farthest thing from stupid. He could probably tell by the tone of her voice that she was about to say something irritating. That, and based on his earlier outburst, he perhaps felt all humans said things that were meant to irritate him. "Pandaria is quite lovely. I've never seen it before." She glanced sideways at Garrosh, and had his eyes narrowed any further, they would have surely closed. Katryn felt her smirk grow, "I'd heard stories about its beauty, but I never imagined I'd ever see it in person. The words really don't do this place justice."

Garrosh's voice came out in a low growl, his annoyance showing, giving her a momentary spike of satisfaction. "If you have a point, woman, make it." He was in no mood to talk, and Katryn knew it, but she still couldn't help but bother him a bit more. The orc was, after all, their prisoner, and Katryn knew she was able to speak to him however she saw fit, but did not want to be cruel. Banter was one thing, blatant insults was another.

She turned her head fully now to look at him, fixing a large smile on her face, and she was Garrosh make a face that looked almost surprised, if not a tad frightened; she almost laughed at him. "No point; I was simply remarking on the beauty of this place. Don't you agree, Garrosh?" Her voice was too sweet, and she knew she was getting under his skin, because the look of mild fear was replaced by one of mild gloating, laced with what she could only interpret at loathing. She leaned back again, looking back up at the stars that littered the night sky, letting out a long, drawn out sigh of contentment. After another few moments of silence, she added.

"It's a shame you had to go try and kill everything and everyone here."

When she looked at him again, his face was unreadable. To her, it seemed a mixture of shock, disgust, and an even deeper loathing. However, there was also an air that he was impressed with her statement, given how bold it was. She fixed him with a look, watching him from under her lashes, her mouth still in that same, smirk of a smile. "I doubt the land will ever truly recover."

Garrosh let out a low chuckle; it rumbled deep in his chest, and his lip curled over his tusks again. "Bold words, for such a skinny human." There it was, the loathing again. "I will admit, I am impressed. You have heart for someone whose neck I could snap like a dried twig, were these bars not protecting you." He looked taken aback when she rolled her eyes at him.

Katryn stood, moving slowly and gently towards the cage. She stopped right in front of it, so close to Garrosh that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. She gently ran her hand along the enchanted bars of his rolling prison. "Idle threats," she said, not looking at him. She raised her eyes to look him directly in his, suddenly. "My magic could tear you apart."

Garrosh suddenly lunged at the bars, a roar escaping him. Katryn didn't even flinch when he clanged against the metal, making the cage shake on its hinges. She took a slow step backwards. She was glad her friends seemed to be immersed in whatever they were doing, for none of them exited their tent to see what had happened. She looked up at Garrosh, her eyes searching his face. The orc was breathing heavily, a mad look in his eye. She knew he could kill her in a manner of moments, had he not been caged. She also knew, however, what she was capable of, and that she was able to keep a level head, whereas he was not.

Her voice came out softer, kinder, than she had expected, given the situation. "You're filled with so much hatred, aren't you?" Her whisper was carried away with the wind that blew through their camp. Garrosh calmed almost instantly, his yellow eyes seemingly confused by her statement, and yet still filled with mad rage, and some murder. She stepped away from the cage, watching him. "I won't use my magic against you, don't worry." When he narrowed his eyes for the what seemed like the hundredth time, she added, "At least, not to harm you." She gestured absently to the cage. "I just wanted to see what you would do." She turned away, and returned to her spot by the fire, not looking at the orc, who she could feel was watching her every move now.

Katryn played with a twig laying next to her, reminded of how Garrosh had compared to neck to such a thing. She felt a stab of something. Was it pity? Garrosh was so angry at the world; he felt personally victimized by it, even before he had gone on his murderous, genocidal rampage across Pandaria. She had used such simple words, and yet Garrosh had looked as though she had insulted his entire lineage, right back to the origin of the Hellscream name. She knew she had probably crossed a line by saying what she had, but she also knew that Garrosh needed to be told that he wasn't this all powerful, undefeatable being.

After another moment, she spoke again. "I know you could kill me if you wanted to, without that cage. Easily, I might add." Silence. She knew he was ignoring her, but she continued to talk anyway. As she did, she looked at him again, and saw that the scars left by the Sha were still so prominent, seeming to glow in the firelight. "That Sha really did a number on you, didn't it?" More silence, but she thought she saw his eyes flit to her briefly. "I can see the scars." She saw his eyes move, though not to her. They glanced down at the scars she was referring to. She took a daring step with what she said next. "Is that why you're so angry now?"

He actually looked at her now, his face blank, but that crease still in his brows. He said nothing, but she could almost see the gears in his brain turning as he processed what she said.

"I remember you, you know." She gazed into the flames, remembering the Argent Tournament. "It was at the Argent Tournament, years ago. You were there with Thrall, back when he was Warchief." Garrosh twitched at that comment, no doubt reliving his time with Thrall, something Katryn knew probably caused him great pain. "You were different then," she mused, a light laugh escaping her. "Still arrogant as all hell, but not quite as bitter as you are now." He looked at her with that comment, and she let out a little laugh as he did, though his expression did not show amusement. When Katryn had sobered, she glanced back at him again, and felt a small tug at her heart, that feeling of pity returning.

"For what its worth," her voice was soft, pensive, and careful. "For all that has happened to you, I'm sorry. It must have been a nightmare, being fused to that Sha, having it drown your mind, and fill you with all that hate, despair, and fear. I know it was voluntary, but –" she was cut off when Garrosh spoke.

"Don't."

It was a simple word, and yet it held so much emotion. His tone was filled with anger, fear, agony, betrayal, and despair. He sounded so tired when he said it, and also alive with the contempt that burned in his soul. His voice did not break upon uttering the word, but Katryn could hear the sadness in it, possibly for the loss, and lack of living up to, his father, and loss of his Horde, and his title. He needn't say any more, because Katryn knew that she had crossed some kind of line. She felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it down. Instead, she spoke gently to the orc, her enemy, and her prisoner.

"As you wish," her voice was quiet. They looked at one another for a moment, before Garrosh turned his great back to her, his posture that of someone who did not wish to speak anymore, if he ever had to begin with. She stood, feeling the weight of exhaustion hitting her, and knew it was time to switch watch with one of her companions. She would advise them to let Garrosh be, using the excuse that Jaina did not want him harmed, as she had requested, to ensure that he would be left alone, lest someone do something stupid…er. She moved towards the tent, but not before looking back over her shoulder at the great, hulking form of the former Warchief, former conqueror, and current wanted criminal.

"Goodnight, Garrosh." She did not know if he had heard her, she didn't even look back, she simply entered the tent, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early. Katryn had had only a few hours of actual sleep, and her head was starting to pound as she gathered up her things and prepared to depart camp, and continue their journey through the Jade Forest. As she did, Claudia approached her. After Katryn had returned to get some sleep, Aerin had taken the following watch, then Tormant, then Claudia. Aerin had stated upon return that he had tried to deliberately antagonize Garrosh, despite Katryn's disapproving scowl, and mentioned that Garrosh had appeared to be made of stone, for he had not reacted once to any of his jabs. Katryn had found this both amusing, considering how annoyed Aerin had been, and also odd, seeing as Garrosh had engaged her quite a bit. She wondered if what she had said had upset him that much. Claudia had said something similar, as did Tormant, remarking on Garrosh's stoic nature.

Claudia spoke to her now, as they prepared to depart. "How did last night go?" She asked, her tone inquisitive, and her eyebrows raised. "Hellscream seemed kind of down when Aerin, Tormant, and I, took watch. He was so grumpy earlier; did you say something to him that hurt his feelings?" She sounded like she found it amusing, and Katryn felt a prickle of irritation. Claudia and the others were being unnecessarily unkind, and she felt it was unlike them, and not needed. However, she didn't let it get to her.

"Nothing happened; he ignored me. He didn't want anything to do with me, or any of us." She said curtly, strapping her staff to her back, as they began to head out. Garrosh, seated in his cage, rolled passed them, the mages bringing up the rear of the party. As the rolling prison passed them, Katryn felt a gaze upon her, and she looked up, only to find Garrosh watching her again. This time, however, his expression was anything but hateful. Instead, his gaze looked pensive, almost thoughtful, even a bit confused. It held mild interest, and something else, though Katryn could not place it. It both confused her as well, and sent an odd chill up her spine. Why was he looking at her like that? Garrosh did not break eye contact until the cage turned at the end of the path that led into the winding trees of the Jade Forest. She stared after him, her mind racing.

Claudia walked up beside her, looking after Garrosh in the direction he had disappeared in. Ahead of them, Aerin and Tormant waved from up the path, gesturing for them to follow. Before hurrying to catch up, Claudia turned to look at Katryn, her expression that of smug knowing, a look she only gave Katryn if she knew her friend was lying to her.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Her lips twitched, and Katryn wished she were invisible. "And I'm from Argus."

Claudia rolled her eyes at her friend, before hurrying passed Katryn to join the others, leaving the young woman standing in not only her dust, but with her swirling, turbulent thoughts. All Katryn could see were those two yellow eyes, watching her, and she felt a chill pass through her, despite the humid climate.

Oh, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Updated! I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks, all!


	5. Journey through Emerald and Plain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two chapter updates in one night! Trying to catch up to what I have already posted elsewhere. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _**World of Warcraft** _ **belong to** _**Blizzard Entertainment** _ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter** **Five**

**Journey through Emerald and Plain**

* * *

The sun was hot; so unbearably hot. Katryn wiped yet another bead of sweat from her brow. Her boots made soft crunching sounds as they made contact with the gravel path that wound its way through the Jade Forest. Insects she did not know buzzed around the troupe as they marched, and the sounds of Garrosh's cage, and their own footsteps, were the only noises surrounding them, in addition to the dull hum of the green wood.

There was little talking amongst them. Once in a while, a soldier would make a comment, or Aerin would try to antagonize Claudia or Tormant, but for the most part, there was only silence. No one spoke to Katryn, either. She wondered if it was because of the look Garrosh had given her before they had set out. Had Claudia said something to the others? It didn't really matter if she had, but Katryn felt as though there was an unusual amount of silence towards her than she was used to.

Hours passed, or maybe it was mere moments. To Katryn, it felt like days since they had been walking. She moved one foot in front of the other, trying not to think about how much time had passed around them. She felt her gaze drifting towards the enchanted cage that rumbled along beside them. As she did, she found Garrosh was looking at her again, with that same quizzical, ponderous stare. The same one that gave her that intense, uneasy feeling.

Garrosh was seated upright, his great hands still shackled, and the remains of the shattered tea cup still at his feat. Katryn was very aware that they had not given him anything to eat or drink that morning again and, despite not showing it verbally, or even physically, Garrosh looked somewhat dehydrated. His lips looked dry, and cracked, and there were deepest circles under his yellow eyes. Katryn hadn't had a good chance to look at him during the day, not since when he had first arrived. Now, she could see just how tired the orc looked. He still had that defiant, almost regal air about him, but she knew even he could not deny that his body was suffering.

Much to her good fortune, a soldier asked that they take a short recess to eat and drink, before they carried one for another hour or two, and then make camp on the outskirts of the Jade Forest, and near the entrance to the Valley of the Four Winds. It would only be another two of three days, and they would reach The Temple of the White Tiger.

Katryn drank deeply from her pouch of water she had attached to her hip, and nibbled on a bit of bread, all the while watching as Garrosh was yet again ignored, and not given anything to eat or drink. When it became very clear that they would be departing again soon, and he was not to be given any sustenance again, Katryn knew she had to say something. She stood, dusting the crumbs from her bread off her robe, and strode through the small group, right up to Captain Smithson. He was seated on a large boulder at the head of the party, drinking from a leather sac, and wedge of cheese in his other hand. As Katryn approached, he wiped his mouth clean of water, stowed the pouch and cheese, and fixed the young mage with a kind, almost fatherly smile.

"Katryn," he greeted her as she came to a halt. "Is there something I can do for you?" His tone was cheerful, despite the current situation, and he had an easy, almost laidback air to him.

Katryn fixed a pleasant smile on her face, doing her best to remain as professional and calm as possible, and not appear as though she were pointing fingers, or trying to take control of anything, especially accidentally telling the captain how to do his own job. "It's about Hellscream, Captain."

His air of ease seemed to wither, but he continued to have that pleasant smile. It made Katryn a little uneasy. "Has the orc done something?" She saw his hand move gently to the hilt of his sword, and she quickly raised her hands, indicating that she did not want him to leap into any kind of action just then.

"No, no, nothing like that." She spoke quickly, and deliberately, before she lost her moment of confidence. "I am only here to relay a message told to me by Lady Jaina Proudmoore." This comment earned her a raised eyebrow, but she continued nonetheless. "She asked me personally before I left to come on this mission, that Hellscream be brought to the temple unharmed, meaning he was not to be injured in any way."

Captain Smithson's brow rose further, his tone skeptical. "Has Hellscream been injured, Katryn?" She could tell he was getting impatient, so she quickly got to the point, lest she be scrutinized.

"No, not like that." She fumbled for the right words, and saw his irritation mounting. "It's just… I noticed that Hellscream isn't being fed or watered, and if he were to appear at the temple in an unwell manner, the Celestials may think we are neglectful, or unfit to attest to his crimes. That," she added, testing the waters with what she was about to say, "and Lady Jaina may be made to look the fool if we appear as though we acted rashly."

Captain Smithson said nothing for a moment, surveying her with a look that Katryn could only describe as mildly impressed, and also mildly royally ticked off. "What do you propose then, lady mage?" Ah, he had dropped use of her first name, wonderful. She had successfully managed to annoy the leader of this expedition.

She floundered for a moment, amazed that she had even made it this far at all. "I want to ask your permission to give the prisoner food and water, as per requested by Lady Jaina, and the Kirin Tor as a whole."

She was given a look of exasperation in response, but also a curt nod and an, "If you will," before she turned and quickly scurried back to where Garrosh and his cage were still sitting stationary. As she approached, she felt Garrosh's gaze flick to her, but it did not hold. Her friends were too busy, once again, talking amongst themselves, rather than pay attention to what she was doing. Garrosh's cage was a ways away from the group as it was, and it made her feel less exposed, and more comfortable showing a mass murdering lunatic kindness, than if her companions began judging her.

She came to a slow halt by the cage, and gently cleared her throat to get Garrosh's attention. The brown orc's gaze turned on her, and she could again see the exhaustion that had seeped into his very bones. That old hate still burned dully, as well, though not as brightly as it had the previous night. He did not say anything of her approach, either, much to her surprise. Instead, he let out a low huff, almost a grunt, as though her presence was insignificant to him. He turned away from her again, the shackles on his arms and legs clinking softly. As he did, the broken bits of the tea cup chimed in the motion.

Katryn slowly conjured a small pouch of water, feeling the cool magic extend from her finger tips, until she held it in her hands, feeling the weight of the liquid, and the softness of the leather sack. She then slowly extended her hands, reaching through the bars, and placing it on the floor of the cage. As she did this, Garrosh turned to look at her again, his fire-eyes resting on her face, on the water sack, and back again. Katryn looked up at the orc, and forced a small smile on her face.

"Parlay?" She offered, her tone gentle. "You looked thirsty. As I told you last night, I won't let them starve or drought you out like a slave." Garrosh huffed again, and Katryn furrowed her brow, watching him. She stepped back slowly, as he picked up the pouch, slurping down the water without a second thought. When he had finished, he turned to look at her, wiping his mouth clean with the fell swoop of a hand as big as her head.

"Aren't I not?" His tone was bitter, and yet amused, as per usual, though he did not sound as hateful as he had been the previous evening.

Katryn cocked a brow, certain that and odd smile was on her lips. "A slave?" A jerk of a nod in response. "No, you are not a slave. A prisoner, yes, but not a slave." Another huff/grunt, almost a snort of mirth, or lack thereof. She pressed on as though she had not noticed it. "Would you like more water?" Garrosh seemed to start at this comment, his gaze flitting to her, and she saw again that odd look he had given her: quizzical, as though she confused him. He said nothing, however, and instead gave her a slight chin jerk, which she took to mean yes, and conjured more water for him, handing it over once again.

He gulped it down in a manner of seconds, much to her slight amusement. When he had finished, she then conjured a small loaf of bread, and handed it to him, as well. He tore into it like a animal, crumbs going everywhere, and Katryn shielded herself from flying debris, trying to stifle a small laugh. When Garrosh had finished that too, he returned to essentially ignoring her. Katryn did not take this personally, however, knowing that, in the end, he was being marched to what she could only assume would be an execution. She felt that familiar pang of guilt again, but pushed it down.

"Do you want anymore?" Her tone was kind, especially for someone addressing a war criminal. Garrosh flicked his gaze to her again, but said nothing, and she took that as a no. She tried to fix him with a smile, but he avoided her gaze yet again. She struggled not to roll her eyes, and stepped back from.

"Katryn," she looked over her shoulder, seeing that Captain Smithson was approaching her. "If you are quite finished, we need to continue on." She nodded once, glancing back at Garrosh for a moment. Her gaze lingered, and for a second, so did his. She finally returned to the group, hearing the sounds of his enchanted cage coming to life behind her, and the rolling of the wheels as they set out again. As they did, Katryn felt she could feel a gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

* * *

"I was five, you know, when I went to Dalaran to begin my training as a mage."

Katryn's voice broke the silence. The sun had gone down a few hours before. They had crossed the border into the Valley of the Four Winds not long after setting out again. Now, instead of green trees and canopies of leaves and water, with the sound of insects and animals, they were faced with a golden plain, with towering mountains all around them. Sheep and other animals Katryn did not know ran rampant over the hillsides, and farm littered the landscape. In the fat distance, she could see something that looked like a large brewery. She doubted she'd ever find out, as their path would lead them northwest, toward the hidden stair that would leave them to Kun-Lai Summit via the Tavern in the Mists.

Now, they had made camp, only perhaps another hour or two from the stair, and Katryn was once again the first to watch Garrosh, while the soldiers patrolled the area. She had, once again, given him food and drink, after being asked to do so by Captain Smithson this time, much to her amusement. She figured now the captain was going to ask her each day to feed and give water to Garrosh, seeing as otherwise, she may tell Jaina that he had been a neglectful captain. Not that she would, but the option was there. Ah, how fear of a woman's wrath could make people act so strangely Jaina could be quite fearsome, however, Katryn had to admit.

Garrosh had said very little besides the occasional grunt when she had asked him if he had wanted food and water. They had sat in silence for what felt like an age, and Katryn had decided that, even if he was not going to speak to her, she could at least speak in general. She could tell that he was thinking about the trial, despite having not said anything. She knew it probably terrified him, the thought of dying, and having not fulfilled what he had dreamed to do, and instead of being bested in combat, as perhaps he had secretly hoped he would be, he was being carted like an animal towards his almost certain death.

Garrosh's head jerked in her direction. "What are you sniveling about?"

Katryn snorted lightly, used to his indignant comments by now. "Ever so polite, aren't you Garrosh?" That comment earned her a low growl, and an irritated look, which she brushed off with ease. She knew that she was only being protected by that cage, but at the same time, she was not as afraid as she had been when she had first seen the orc in person, since the tournament.

"I'm making conversation," she shot back, throwing him her own look of irritation, almost mimicking, mocking, him. "You have no where to go, and that cage isn't sound proof, so all you can do is listen to me." Another huff; he really was like a child.

"I was five." She repeated, looking back into the fire, not looking at Garrosh, though she knew he was listening now, despite being irritated at her speaking to him. "I've lived in Dalaran for twenty-two years, studying as a mage; I haven't seen my family at all during that time," she paused, pain stabbing at her for a moment. "I don't even know if they're alive." She looked sideways at Garrosh, whom she could see was now watching her. She looked back into the flames. "The plague came through before I had a chance to go back, and Dalaran was relocated by the Kirin Tor to Northrend. I have no idea if my home even still stands; it probably doesn't."

"Why would I care about you or your family?" Garrosh's voice came through her thoughts like a knife, and she turned to look at him, her gaze darkening.

"That's big talk, coming from someone trapped in a box." Her words were much more icy than she had intended, and they cut through the silence like hail. She saw Garrosh's lip curve in a smirk, and she looked away, angry with herself for allowing him to get under her skin. She took a breath, composing herself. "That wasn't necessary, I apologize." That seemed to confuse the orc, for his face changed but smug satisfaction, to mild surprise. She looked back at him, a sad smile fixed on her lips.

"We have all lived to see dark times in our lives, Garrosh. I watched my home burn, and the smell of walking corpses fill the streets. I saw people I had grown up with return from the dead to kill the living, and the Fallen Prince Arthas himself slay a man who I looked up to, and who mentored the very mage I now hope to study under." She paused, watching him, her sad smile still in place, and his face still unreadable. "We've all suffered, just as you have. But the difference is, most of us came out of it." She looked up at the darkened sky, taking in the smell of the fields, and the coolness of the air. "I told you about my life, not because it's sad, or I wanted to gain sympathy, but because it shows that, no matter how bad it got, even if I fell for a moment, I always came back." More silence, but she knew he was listening intently now, his ears were pricked up. She looked at him again, her eyes trying to convey kindness, though she knew it was futile with the orc.

"I know you're afraid of this trial." Her words looked like they had burned him, because when she uttered them, his head snapped in her direction, and he looked momentarily livid. "You don't need to say it, or even admit it, and you can hate me if you want to, but I know you're afraid, I can see it. But," she added, her tone calm, complacent, "I think the fact that you even have a trial coming means that, like myself, the Celestials believe that everyone is capable of change. They don't strike me as beings who delight in the humiliation of others." This was met with a snort, but she continued nonetheless. "My mother taught me to see the good in those I meet, even if they can't see it in themselves." Her monologue finished, she glanced at Garrosh again, and found he was watching her, his yellow eyes thoughtful. That same look he had been giving her for the last few days was back, and she began to feel uneasy.

"What?" She asked, her voice not showing how nervous she actually was.

Garrosh was watching her, and when he spoke, his tone did not hold the old hatred she had become accustomed to. "You believe I am capable of change, do you?" His voice, albeit gruff, was not unkind, for once. It absolutely terrified her. "Why do you think such things?"

She sat for a moment, her mind churning, trying to think of a good response. Finally, she spoke, her voice quiet, almost timid, but not in her beliefs; only in how he was speaking to her. "Demons, the Scourge, and the Sha I suppose, are the only things in this world that are inherently evil. They are born from evil, and bred to be evil, they know no different. But you," his eyes watched her thoughtfully, "Arthas, Kael'thas Sunstrider, even Illidan Stormrage. None of you were born inherently evil. Something went wrong in your lives to cause you to become the way you are. I know that when you first became Warchief, you had the Horde's best interests in mind. Granted, they were unethical, racist, and somewhat murderous, but you didn't have the whole world against you." This earned her a low chuckle from the orc, and she felt a small smirk touch her lips. "Somewhere along the way, you lost yourself Garrosh Hellscream."

There was silence, and he stared at her. She had no idea what he was thinking, or if he'd even say anything. After a moment, she decided he was going to stick with silence. He continued to watch her as she rose and gathered her things, her watch having ended. She moved past the cage, and for a moment their eyes held. Garrosh looked somewhere between extremely confused, and highly irritated. Probably because Katryn had touched a nerve he did not know he had. Or maybe because he thought she was an idiot, who knew for sure. Katryn fixed him with a small smile, trying to convey that she was not his enemy. Well, not in the conventional sense. She _was_ keeping him in a cage, after all.

"Goodnight, Garrosh." As she had the first night she had spoken to him, did she so say then.

She did not know for sure why she had opened up as she had to Garrosh. Perhaps her pity had come through too much, or perhaps she felt that what her mother had taught her could apply to him, and perhaps even help him. She didn't know why she wanted to help, but she blamed how she had been raised, no matter how briefly, by her parents.

She was nearly at the tent, when over her shoulder, her heard Garrosh speak, and what he said nearly made her turn, but she forced herself to do nothing, lest her guard come down.

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea where I was going with this chapter. I'm trying to build character development. Is it working? Either way, the actual plot is going to start soon, and when I say plot, I mean the turning point where readers go, "Oh, so that's where she's going with this story!" You'll see. Until next time!


	6. Misty Taverns and Hidden Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Back again! Thanks for all the hits!

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _**World of Warcraft** _ **belong to** _**Blizzard Entertainment** _ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

_Of Blood and Arcana_

**Chapter** **Six**

**Misty Taverns and Hidden Stairs**

* * *

There was a waterfall spilling down the rocky cliff side. It fell over itself, bubbling and spitting, misting its way to the grassy floor beneath. It pooled into a clear, crystalline pond at its base, reflecting the moon, a huge orb of white marble, floating above the camp. Katryn watched the glowing orb go in an out of focus as the water rose and fell, pulling back and rushing forward as the waterfall came crashing down.

She then came to the realization that she had not bathed in several days. Other members of their exhibition had bathed over the course of the few days they had been journeying, and she had been too preoccupied with her late nights talking with Garrosh to do the same. Now, as they approached the final few days of the journey to Kun-Lai Summit, she figured she should probably do so.

She had left Garrosh to his own devices after he had bid her goodnight, which still baffled her, and had returned to her tent. It had been a few hours, and she had been unable to sleep. The sounds of the water had woken her, and she had elected to get up, and bathe. It was still late into the night, and the sun would be up in another hour or so. She figured she had enough time to bathe and dress before the others awoke, and they set out again.

She gathered up her things: facecloth, towel, and assorted soaps she brought with her from her home in Dalaran, and scurried down to the water. She passed the cage where Garrosh was sleeping, amazingly. Farther away, she could see the troupe of soldiers who had not gone on patrol, sitting around a fire, their backs to her. They could not hear or see her, and she figured she would have the cover of night to bathe.

She came to the water's edge, and shed her robe. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, as bright as galleon above her. She placed the soaps, carried in a small woven basket she had made herself as a small child, and brought with her as a keepsake from home, on a small, flat rock jutting from the surface of the water. She then slowly lowered herself into the water, allowing the chilling sensation to climb her body, working its way up to her chest, searing into her bones, and freezing her skin. It was cold, more than cold, it was icy, but she didn't mind. Just the sensation of being able to clean herself off from the sweat, bugs, and Light knew what else, made her feel that much better.

She bathed quickly, scrubbing the soap over her skin, and washing it thoroughly her long, dark hair. Lastly, she washed her face, and quickly wrapped the towel around her body, stepping out from the water. She dried herself off, trying to ignore the fact that she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though someone was watching her but, after further peeking around, found herself to be wrong. She dressed again, and saw that the sky above her was beginning to lighten to a pale blue-grey. The sun would be up soon, and they would be heading out when it did. She would need to return her belongings and prepare to depart. She trudged back up the little hill to the camp, heading for her tent, when she stopped.

Garrosh was awake, and was watching her. His yellow eyes glowed dimly in the early morning light, and his brown skin look like darkened leather. He was sitting so still, he could have been a statue. Katryn felt a bit unnerved, wondering just how long he had been watching her for. She glanced back down the hill to where she had been bathing and realized, to her immediate horror, that Garrosh had been able to see down the hill to the water's edge, had he turned his body. She had thought he had been sleeping. Her eyes narrowed her eyes, and spoke, her tone calm, yet irritated.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Garrosh's lip curled over his tusks, his expression of confusion, and perhaps even kindness from the last night, all but gone. "Long enough."

She felt a chill run up her spine, and a flush explode in her cheeks. Katryn fumbled for words, her temper flaring. She struggled to stay in control. "What does that mean?"

He looked smug, almost triumphant. "It means that if I ever doubted the unappealing nature of humans before, seeing one naked has confirmed it."

Katryn's jaw dropped. Had he just…? Did he…? Her temper spiked, and her voice caught in hurt, and blatant offense. " _Unappealing nature?_ " Her voice snapped at the end, and Garrosh looked amused.

"I do not understand how you humans could survive such a thing as mating." He wasn't looking at her now, his eyes drifted away to watch the sun as it creeped up from behind the green and yellow hills.

" _Mating?!_ " Katryn gaped at him, her face contorted in disbelief. What the hell was going on? "You saw me naked?!" She was flabbergasted.

He shrugged, looking back at her, his expression still amused, and yet surprisingly refined. "You do not need to explode in on yourself, mage. This changes nothing from our previous conversations. I saw nothing I desired."

Katryn stared at him, her face filled with loathing and bewilderment. "You think humans are ugly? Have you _seen_ yourself?!" Okay, that was a little far, but she was so angry! Why that bottom toothed, pointy eared, smug son of a –

"Katryn! Are you almost read to go?" She whirled on the spot, coming face to face with Claudia, who looked a tad perplexed by the look Katryn probably still had on her face. "We'll be heading out soon. Everything alright?" The woman looked from Katryn to Garrosh, and back again.

Katryn struggled to remain calm, shaking slightly. "Nothing; everything is fine." She threw one last, hateful look at Garrosh, and followed Claudia to the tent to gather up their things. Behind her, she thought she heard him snicker.

* * *

They came to the Veiled Stair at dawn, when the sun was just beginning to glow over the mountain peaks. The blinded them briefly, and Katryn had to shield her eyes from the light. Soon, they would be covered in the pale darkness of the stone stairs, and it would be another day or two until they would see sunlight again, and she would relish in it. The Tavern in the Mists was not named because it was always bathed in sunlight. Katryn wanted to take in as much sun as she could now.

Despite the heat from the great ball of fire above them, the world was, in and of itself, still shrouded in a darkness. Remnants of the Sha's destruction still lingered. Katryn could feel the darkness radiating from the west, from where the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, now crudely named the Vale of Eternal Sorrows, lay in the heart of Pandaria, where the pain and anguish had begun. She knew the others could feel it too. A few of them shuddered as though chilled, as the shadows of the Veiled Stair began to loom above them. Others looked to the west, squinting, as though trying to see the evil floating upwards; see the white and black magic, growing like a sickness from the ground itself.

Others looked to Garrosh, and their faces held hate. Katryn knew they blamed him for all the pain Pandaria had suffered, and rightfully so. Aerin in particular, who had lost a cousin to the fight against Garrosh's horde, looked resentfully at the brown orc. Garrosh's face held no emotion, as he sat in his cage, hands folded in his lap, and his jaw clenched. His eyes jerked to Katryn, catching her watching him. She was still angry with him for his earlier comment, but had calmed in the last hour. Occasionally, she would scowl at him from under her hair, but tried to not let it get to her as much as she had before.

They had come to the base of the stairs now, and Katryn stared up at the winding mass of moss covered rocks, ascending up and disappearing out of sight. Katryn knew just by looking at them, that her thighs were not going to be happy when they reached the top. At least this adventure was giving her exercise. Light knew she didn't get enough of that as it was, living cooped up in Dalaran.

She and her friends all gathered around Garrosh's cage, pooling their magic together to form a levitation spell. It encircled the prison, causing it to glow a brighter purple, before the wheels magically vanished, and the cage was left floating above the ground, touching nothing. Katryn saw Garrosh's expression flicker for a moment, as though the magic frightened him slightly, and she felt a stab of pain.

Perhaps she had been too hard on him earlier. He had only been, in his strange, mentally unbalanced way, been teasing her. Hadn't he? Were orcs even capable of teasing? Did Garrosh have a funny bone? Well, she knew he had a funny bone, everyone did in their elbows, but in this case she was referring to a sense of humour. Was Garrosh even capable of making a joke? She doubted it very much, and wasn't too keen to test that theory.

They began their ascension of the Veiled Stair, climbing, twisting, and working their way up to the top. As they did, Katryn began to feel cooler, as the sun began to disappear behind the mist that was creeping its way down the mountainside. Once of twice, she felt a shiver pass through her, and it vaguely reminded her of her time spent in Northrend, just as the winter was setting in, and the snow had begun to fall. It had never snowed in Dalaran; the magical barrier causing the great city to fly made sure of that. When she had spent some time in Icecrown for the Argent Tournament, she had seen a blizzard pass through, unlike any she had ever seen. Not since then had she felt a cold in her very bones, quite like she had all those years ago; all those years ago when she had first laid eyes on…

She glanced at Garrosh again, floating aimlessly along behind them, his caged once or twice bumping into the rocky ground under him. It did not seem to faze him, however, for he simply lay there on the floor of the cage, his great hands behind his head, staring up at the early morning sky. How nice it must be, to be able to watch them walk and sweat, while he was able to simply lay down, albeit bound, but still not being forced to walk. Then again, had he been, he may have tried to escape, or even been injured, which wouldn't make the August Celestials too happy.

Katryn knew that there were still people all across Azeroth who still whispered of Warchief Hellscream's name in the dark corners of the world. At any moment, she knew they could be ambushed by Garrosh fanatics. Which, realistically, was probably why they had so many soldiers with them. They couldn't all be there to ensure that Garrosh remained in his cage, surely. In the event that they were ambushed, they would need all the man power they could get.

Tormant nudged her in the ribs suddenly, causing her to flinch, and scowl down at her friend. "Tormant, ow! What was that for?" But the dwarf wasn't looking at her. He was gesturing towards Aerin and Claudia, who were walking ahead of them.

"Do you know why Aerin looks like a murloc stole his sweetroll today?" The dwarf looked somewhere between amused, and genuinely concerned for their friend and colleague.

Katryn felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps he spoke to Claudia; he usually gets that look on his face after they have a conversation." Tormant snorted, and Katryn grinned down at her friend. She was glad for the momentary distraction from the dark events that lay ahead of them. In two, perhaps three, days time, they would arrive at The Temple of the White Tiger, and Garrosh would begin the nine day, harrowing journey through his trial which would, most likely, end in his execution. Katryn would relish in the moment of mirth for as long as she was able.

Beside them, a soldier spoke up, startling the dwarf and human. Up until that moment, the soldiers had rarely spoken, and when they had, had not said more than two words to the mages combined. They mostly spoke to Captain Smithson, or remained in small troupes, talking amongst themselves.

"I believe the orc said something to the elf that upset him last night after you switched shifts, miss." He sounded young, younger than Katryn, no doubt; perhaps in his early twenty's. His voice was kind, and Katryn smiled warmly at the young soldier. She could see his green eyes peeking out at her from under his helm, and he looked away, colouring slightly.

"What do you mean?" Katryn asked, trying to keep her tone even, despite itching to know what Garrosh had done to irritate Aerin.

The soldier evened his pace to fall into step with her and Tormant. "I didn't hear the entire conversation, just the yelling that followed. Apparently, Hellscream said something about how all elves were the same, and that the elf was similar to the Blood Elves."

Katryn inhaled through her teeth, throwing a sympathetic look towards her elven friend. Aerin detested the Blood Elves. He referred to them as traitors of their kind, and a disgrace. She knew that high elves like himself looked very similar to Blood Elves, as the race themselves descended directly from the Quel'dorei. She knew he was ashamed of what some of his people had become, and perhaps Garrosh had fed right into that.

"What did the big brute say?" Tormant didn't even bother keeping his voice down. Katryn saw Garrosh look in their direction out of the corner of her eye, but tried to ignore it.

The soldier shrugged, "My guess is something along the lines of "There is no difference between your people, and Blood Elves". Aerin was very angry with him after that. Though, I do believe he made a comment about orcs first."

Katryn tried not to smile, "That does sound like something Aerin would do."

The soldier nodded, not concealing his own amusement. "The elf has elected to not watch the prisoner when we reach the Tavern in the Mists. Captain Smithson said he will remain in his cage, outside, while we remain there, so as not to antagonize anyone further."

Katryn jerked her head at this. Garrosh was going to be left alone outside while they spent the evening in the tavern? Not only was that rather cruel, seeing as it would be much colder up in the mountains, but it was also very foolish. What if some Garrosh fanatic showed up? What if he was freed? Then Captain Smithson would get blamed. Or worse, she and her group would get blamed. Katryn furrowed her brow.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" She questioned carefully, "Wouldn't there be a chance he could escape, or be freed if he's left alone? Or, what if he gets hypothermia from the cold? We'll get blamed for it." Beside her, she heard Tormant snicker, and she shot him a look. "What?"

H shrugged, winking up at her. "If yer so scared fer his health, then you can watch him for us, Katryn!" He and the soldier both burst out laughing, and carried on up the stairs, passing her, leaving Katryn in their wake, her face contorted with annoyance.

* * *

Tong the Fixer, as referred to by the other inhabitants of the Tavern in the Mists, had given the four mages one room, with four small beds. They had arrived at the Tavern in the Mists shortly before luncheon, and we were all getting settled. Captain Smithson had vanished to speak with Madam Goya of the Black Market, no doubt to ensure their safe passage into Kun-Lai Summit the next day.

Katryn and the others had eaten some dinner, consisting of popular Pandaren foods, such as dumplings, tea, steamed vegetables, and rice. As she had eaten, Katryn's thoughts were with Garrosh, whose cage was set up out behind the tavern, and magically attached to a stake. He was like a dog tied to a pole, and Katryn got second-hand shame just by thinking about it. She was also not too convinced that the soldiers were doing the right thing by simply leaving him changed up like an animal overnight.

After they had finished eating, she calmly excused herself from the table, intent on checking the security of Garrosh's bindings, while her friends headed upstairs to play a round of cards. Tormant had made a comment about her going out to see Garrosh again, to which she had threatened to light him on fire if he spoke another word. When asked by Claudia why she was going outside again, Katryn admitted that she wanted to make sure that Garrosh was secured properly and didn't have a chance of escape, or being seen by any onlookers. Claudia had deemed this an acceptable excuse, and had dragged Tormant and Aerin upstairs.

Katryn slipped out the back door of the tavern, stepping lightly over the grass, towards where Garrosh, as well as a few yaks a horses, were tied up. She grimaced slightly as she approached. He was tied up with the cattle. Her heart ached in sympathy, forgetting for a moment that he was a mass murderer, and also crazy. Still, this was humiliating, ever for him.

Garrosh looked up as she approached, his yellow eyes flickering in the dark. "You're back. Why am I not surprised?" His tone was wry, and his voice grated with mild amusement, mild irritation.

Katryn rolled her eyes, scanning the area around his cage, feeling the magic crackling, as she circled, looking for anything amiss. "Don't get too excited, I'm just here to check that your bonds are secure. We can't have you escaping, now can we?" He looked away, and she was certain he rolled his eyes.

Katryn examined the cage, chains, rope, and magical barriers several times, ensuring that they were all in place and, satisfied with her examination, she began to head back. Before she had gotten too far away, she looked back at the orc. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you any food?"

Garrosh chuckled darkly, "Last I checked, you were livid with me."

She shrugged, "Eh, I'm over it." When he looked surprised, she forced a smile. "I'll laugh about it later." He rolled his eyes, and she asked again, "Do you want anything? Captain Smithson knows he has to keep you fed, now."

"Yes, because of you." Garrosh looked back at her, before looking away, and Katryn could see the satisfied, smug smile. It made her grind her teeth.

"You know what I mean, Garrosh." She tried to keep her tone even. "Yes or no?"

He answered neither. Instead, he said something else entirely. "Why do you continue speaking to me?" His voice rang out in the darkness. The only sound was the shuffling of the animals around them, and the wind blowing down the mountainside. Katryn was momentarily stunned.

"Huh?"

Garrosh looked thoughtful. "You have elected to speak with me every night from the time I was brought here." He continued to look pensive. Katryn did not know how to respond. What was he getting at?

After a moment, Garrosh spoke again, saying yet another thing entirely different from his previous statement. "Fate… It is an interesting concept, isn't it? They know their fate," He looked at her, "you know yours. I've accepted mine."

Katryn stared at him, feeling more and more confused by the moment. She decided to start by picking apart his statement, from easiest to hardest. "You know my fate?"

He huffed, looking away into the darkness, up the mountain, and towards the star-littered expanse above them. "You'll spend the rest of your days locked up in a tower, high above everyone else, studying your magic." He sounded as though he were telling her a story, his tone so calm, yet so knowing. "You'll never have another "adventure", such as this one." He looked at her now, his eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. This was not an unkind statement, more so than it was factual, in his eyes anyhow.

Katryn blinked, surprised by that comment. She gave him an incredulous look. "You really think I consider this an adventure?" When he shrugged absently, looking bored, she narrowed her eyes. "I'm walking across a continent I've never been to, with dangers I don't know of, carting a man who lives in a cage, and can't even defend himself. How is that an adventure?"

Again the look of boredom, mixed with slight contemplation. "It will be the most excitement you will have in your life. That is your fate, and the fates of everyone else here." He gestured absently to the tavern, where the sounds of the soldiers who were still eating and drinking could be heard from inside. Katryn followed his gaze, her brain turning over and in on itself.

She looked back at him, wondering if she should ask the next question, debating on whether or not it was appropriate. Finally, she decided to take the plunge. "And what is your fate?"

There was a moment of silence; it was heavy, like a thick fog, settling over them both. She could tell Garrosh was trying to find the right words. And then he spoke, and it nearly broke her heart.

"To die here; it's the way things are."

So, he had accepted his fate, then. The possibility of his execution was imminent, and he was accepting it. He knew his crimes were worthy of dying, and that many, _many_ people wanted to see him dead. It saddened her greatly that, despite all he had said to her, all he had done, that he was still quietly accepting his fate so easily. And yet…

"It doesn't have to be that way, Garrosh. It's your choice, not your fate."

He stared at her for a moment. She didn't know what prompted her to say it, but she did. She would carry her mother's words with her for the rest of her life, and go on believing that no one was born evil. People were capable of choosing their own paths, even Garrosh Hellscream.

"Hmph." He broke through her thoughts with his scoff, and she felt a small, sad smile tug at her lips.

"The August Celestials wouldn't even be having this trial if they didn't think you were capable of redemption, you know that, right?" She tried to keep her voice kind, and still Garrosh seemed unfazed. Instead, he posed her a new question:

"You consistently say you believe I am capable of change. Why?"

She was taken aback by this, and for a moment was silent. She thought carefully about how she wanted to proceed, before responding with, "I just do. As I said, no one is born inherently evil. You weren't. You just made the wrong choices. At least, I think so."

He said nothing, and she came to the realization that she was now leaning on his cage, her back against the metal. They were both now looking up at the starry sky above. Her breath came out in small puffs of mist, matching that which clung to the ground and rock around them.

"You know," she began slowly, "maybe if you showed everyone else this calm, less murdery side of you, they'd have an easier time believing that you could change." She glanced sideways at Garrosh, who wasn't looking at her. After a moment, he caught her eye, and there was something in it.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are like a priestess of the light? Pious and simpering."

Katryn stared at him. Her typical reaction would have normally been to scoff indignantly, angrily disagree, and storm off, or shake her head and tell him he was being an idiot. However, tonight, she did not.

She actually began to laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that; albeit its usually worded nicer, but you're not the first." She giggled, catching her breath as Garrosh looked down at her, his face anything but amused. "Aerin said so last week. Speaking of which…" She trailed off, fixing him with a look, causing the orc to roll his eyes dramatically, his chains clinking as he shook his head.

"The elf had it coming. He has a short fuse, and I enjoyed exploiting it." He sounded too damn pleased with himself, and Katryn had to fight the urge to snicker. She wouldn't admit it, but she found it a little funny. "You cannot tell me it isn't obvious to you," Garrosh added, looking back down at her.

She shook her head, turning to face him, ceasing her leaning. "Oh, no. Everyone knows Aerin has a temper. You know it now, I know it, that poor soldier who heard you antagonizing him certainly knows it now." She tried to hide a smile, and failed. "He should know that, despite you being caged, your mouth still works. However, it isn't doing you any favours by irritating him."

Suddenly, she saw Garrosh's mouth twitch. To her utter amazement, the orc actually started to smile. "I'll do well to remember that the next time he makes a snide comment about the size of my teeth."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Katryn let out a short laugh, shaking her head, and looking away. Garrosh let out a small snort, which she figured was the closest he'd get to laughing. When she had calmed, she tilted her head, watching him in interest.

"Hey, you smiled. I never thought I'd see that." Garrosh raised an eyebrow, his face back to its normal, stoic self.

"Don't get used to it."

She smirked slightly. "I won't, don't worry." Her smile grew when he looked irritated.

Garrosh scowled at her, his demeanor back to normal. "When you smile, you look like a child."

She placed a hand over her heart, feigning hurt, before grinning wider. "Thank you."

His eye twitched. "That wasn't compliment."

Katryn had to stifle another snicker. She was glad to be getting under the orc's skin a bit. He had had his fair share of tormenting her and her friends; revenge was necessary now. "Pity, I took it as one. Every woman wants to be told she looks younger." Her comment was met with a low growl, and she knew she'd won, for now. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking again. "It was a nice change, though. Your smile made you look more…"

Garrosh cut in, his tone calm, but eerily threatening. "Human?" It was as though he was daring her to tell him she thought of him as human again. She would not, however rise to that.

"No," Katryn said gently, "I was going to say like how an orc should be: proud and confident." That caught Garrosh off guard. His yellow eyes widened for a moment, before he forced himself back into his guarded posture. He held his chin high, regarding her as though she was a mere pawn on his board.

"I thought you said orcs were ugly." He sounded triumphant again, and Katryn rolled her eyes.

She looked back at him, her head held as high, and her tone even, almost challenging. "I thought you said humans were." Garrosh raised the other brow.

"I did."

"…Touché."

"Hmph." Garrosh harrumphed again, and Katryn pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

She moved back and away from the cage now, "I'm tired, I'm turning in. Goodnight, Garrosh." She gave him one last, long look, wondering what had gone on in his head to make him do what he did.

How someone who could banter with her in such as way as this had been so capable of committing all the atrocities he had. She hoped that, after this trial, there could again be peace amongst the Horde and Alliance, in at least some way, shape, or form. Perhaps even Garrosh would be a part of that beginning of that peace, of that world. Garrosh was many things: arrogant, temperamental, proud, and blood thirsty. But, and Katryn believed this very strongly, he was not evil.

Someone who had accepted their fate so easily, who put up no fight, knowing that there was a chance they may die, could not be. That, and she could understand why he had done what he did. All he had done, he had done for his people, just like Arthas, Kael'thas, and Illidan before him. They had, however, like Garrosh, made many mistakes getting there. Perhaps Garrosh would have the salvation, and redemption, that they had never been able to have.

Katryn was just about out of sight, when she heard the gruff response she had mildly expected she wouldn't hear, given their conversation.

"Goodnight."

A smile tugged at her mouth, as she stepped back into the warm light of the tavern, and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope I managed to keep Garrosh in relative character. He is hard to write, sometimes! Hope you all enjoyed this. More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope anyone who reads this like it, and remember, this is not an average WoW story. I am messing with plot. If you do not like plot being messed with, do not pass go, do not collect 100g, and do not continue reading this story. Until the next update!


End file.
